Siete
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: una serie de siete songfics, con situaciones reales e inconclusas, basada en los colores del arcoiris. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas entre Jim y Spock
1. Chapter 1

_Such a pale light  
Such a long night  
Pick up that key  
Don't drop your gaze in your coffee  
Is it me?  
Do I look beautiful in the half light?_

It's been so long  
Years have gone  
Since I belonged  
Hold me please  
Stay with me  
And I will sleep

I will go now  
But I will be with you  
Hold my gaze  
Hold me inside you

Half Light, Porcupine Tree.

-0-

Jim entró, tambaleándose. No entendía claramente qué diablos lo había llevado ahí.

Los pasillos de la Academia permanecían lúgubres, pese a los esfuerzos del Almirantazgo por crear un ambiente de fiesta, al Fin de Cursos.

Después de todo, tres cuartas partes de los cadetes habían muerto, en el ataque de la Flota Secundaria contra Nero y quedaban meramente los comandantes, los pocos remanentes en Tierra y los cadetes de la DS9… y los 410 del Enterprise.

El código de entrada de Gaila funcionaba aún y Nyota no se había molestado en cambiarlo; su departamento era el único ocupado en ese piso. Jim notó la presencia de la belleza africana; la mochila arrojada como al descuido, junto a sus ordenadas botas y uniformes.

El otro lado de la habitación era, prácticamente, un desastre. El staff de limpieza todavía no había retirado las cosas de Gaila. Gaila en la Farragout.

Muerta.

¿Quién había sido el genio que tuviera la genial idea de recoger lo que pudiera hallarse de los cadetes, flotando sobre el hueco que fuera antes Vulcano? Indudablemente, alguien macabro. La hermosa pelirroja estaba encogida contra un trozo del casco de su propia nave, protegiendo a uno de los mecánicos jóvenes. Como orionita, podía resistir durante más tiempo la pérdida de presión y oxígeno y había dejado su reserva al chico –Guzmán? ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba?- el cual había corrido con la maldición de sobrevivir y la de perder las dos piernas.

_Jim, creo que te amo…_

Entre el eco de las palabras, se tiró en el sofá, entre batas de seda rosa y verde, aretes de todos los largos y colores, y un marco de tritanio, de esos que contienen toda tu vida en holografías.

Curioso y lo suficientemente ebrio como para no sentir dolor –todavía- Jim tomó el marco y deslizó los dedos por el borde.

La primera imagen la mostraba todavía niña… entre un grupo de más de veinte orionitas, mujeres todas, de diferentes edades. La matriarca y sus hermanas, de seguro, las largas cortinas del prostíbulo familiar tras ellas. Las imágenes cambiaron desde su primera medalla en sus estudios de Física hasta su primera danza erótica en el burdel, pasando por el día que la llevaran al templo de la Diosa, para que el sacerdote la hiciera perder su virginidad –junto con otros cuatro hombres- y la niña pudiera dedicarse por fin, de manera decente, al negocio que había distinguido a Orión por los siglos de los siglos, amén.

Jim no supo cuando empezó a llorar, atragantadamente.

De muchas maneras, se identificaba con la orionita; a los dos les gustaba el sexo como deporte, los dos eran unos descastados –Gaila había recibido el rechazo de toda su familia por haberse dedicado a la Física y la Computación y a reparar naves y sólo su abuela la había apoyado en su entrada a la Flota- y ella comprendía muy bien el rencor del joven por verse minimizado por la sombra de su padre, sombra que a ella la perseguía en forma de piel verdosa, cabellos increíblemente rojos, un cuerpo irremediable y feromonas irresistibles para cualquier ser sintiente.

Uhura y Spock entraron, en ese momento. Tomados de la mano; el vulcano enverdeció ligeramente, por haber sido sorprendido en semejante gesto íntimo y soltó a Nyota. Jim no se fijó siquiera

-¡Kirk! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jim alzó la bata de seda rosa y verde con una mano

-Yo… ella me dijo que me amaba… y yo… sólo éramos amigos y… tenía las claves para el Kobayashi… yo no la usé, te lo juro, Nyota… ella dijo que me amaba, que…lo haría sólo por…-hipó y siguió balbuceando ininteligiblemente.

Nyota sintió tanto ira como dolor; claro, desde el primer momento que los sorprendió juntos, SUPO que James T. Kirk sólo estaba ahí por la clave de entrada a los códigos del Kobayashi Maru, no porque sintiera aprecio alguno por una orionita que, después de todo, no era mas que lo que era, sin importar lo que sus calificaciones como cadete dijeran. Alzó la mano y la cachetada sacudió a Jim de lado a lado. Spock la detuvo de la muñeca, antes de que continuara

-Lógica como es tu respuesta, Nyota, no creo que sea el momento…

-¿No? ¡Y cuándo entonces, Spock? ¡Kirk se aprovechó de Gaila para hackear TU examen! ¡Tú mismo lo acusaste!

Spock se irguió tan alto como era

-No sé nada sobre Kirk y Gaila. Y abrigo serias dudas en el sentido de que la simulación planteada fuera totalmente… congruente con la realidad. En todo caso, si Kirk obtuvo así los códigos de entrada, fue él quien reprogramó la simulación y no la cadete Fumbrritsskanjjngh…

Nyota frunció el ceño frente a la perfecta pronunciación del mestizo

-Eso no cambia las cosas, Spock…

-Tampoco volverá a la vida a Gaila

Jim comenzó a toser más fuerte; en la palidez de su piel, Spock se dio cuenta de que era o la intoxicación inducida por el alcohol o una alergia. O las dos cosas. Nyota lo alzó de los cabellos; tenía los labios azules

-¡Dios mío, Kirk! ¡Qué te metiste!

Un susurro arrastrado de algo como "cerveza romulana" y más tos. Spock reaccionó en dos segundos; durante su servicio en la _Resolution_, el capitán Pike y el CMO Gernabheidt le habían enseñado que si había algo que pudiera contrarrestar los efectos del romulan ale, era la cafeína con azúcar

-Rápido, Nyota, tienes café?

La teniente no dudó y saltó hacia el replicador

-Con todo el azúcar que puedas, por favor. Eso acelerará su metabolismo

-Lo hará vomitar

-Le sacará el alcohol

-Tenemos que llamar al médico, Spock

El vulcano señaló los labios del humano, cada vez más azules

-Mis probabilidades predicen que no logrará llegar a tiempo, Nyota ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme?

Uhura comprendió al momento; el vulcano se resistía a tocar a Kirk. Ebrio y con las emociones a flor de piel, serían una prueba ruda para el mestizo, recientemente traumatizado con la pérdida de su planeta y su madre. Como pudo, lo hizo beber toda la taza de café, con el equivalente de diez cucharadas de azúcar. Jim apenas si reaccionó un poco.

Y entonces, Spock hizo lo impensable; sus dedos tomaron la forma del meld y tocaron los puntos clave en el rostro de Jim

_Delta Vega. Hielo. Dolor. Soledad. Él. Él, muy anciano. Su otro yo. Scotty. Rencor y el Itya Monstrum persiguiéndolo hasta la cueva. Tarsus IV. La muerte de Sarah y la de Kevin Riley. El corvette rojo, cayendo por el precipicio. Cayendo, junto con la memoria de su madre y la pérdida de George, su padre, siempre presente. Saltos descontinuados y dolor en cada uno, soledad infinita en cada uno. Alivio, mirando estrellas. La media luz de las estrellas, siempre como un consuelo, una manta infinita, abrigadora. Golpes. Los de Frank, su padrastro. Los de Luke, en la escuela primaria, por sacar mejores calificaciones que él. Los de Cupcake, en el bar, después de toparse con Uhura. Los del romulano, en la base del taladro. Los de los guardias de Kodos, en Tarsus IV. Los de Nero, afirmando que lo mataría, como había matado a su padre. Los de Spock, uno tras otro, rompiendo su boca y una costilla y su puño, tronando lentamente la tráquea. El mismo odio recibido en todos. Y sólo una persona diciéndole, entre todas "Jim, creo que te amo…"_

Spock rompió el meld; Jim respiraba regularmente ahora, su despeinada cabeza aún en el regazo de Uhura. Unos minutos de silencio, en lo que el vulcano dejaba de temblar, recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración y su serenidad calma de siempre, Nyota azorada de lo recién sucedido

-Por…qué?

-Porque habría muerto, de otro modo. Un mind meld estabiliza el cuerpo de cualquier sintiente. Le presté parte de mi… estabilidad física…

Jim abrió los ojos. Ni en sus sueños más delirantes habría soñado despertarse donde estaba. No se sintió feliz. Rompió a llorar como un crío, mientras Nyota despeinaba más sus cabellos, las lágrimas deslizándose en silencio y mientras Spock, inusitadamente, unía su mano a la de Uhura…

El marco holográfico cayó al piso; la proyección era sencilla, Nyota y Gaila y Chekov y Sulu y Kirk. Seguramente McCoy había tomado la imagen. En algún momento, la batería se agotó y sólo quedó la luz verde cintilando, de fondo.

Spock trastabilló; la transferencia emocional había sido vaciante, agotadora. El dolor de Jim no era ilógico. La ira y pérdida de Nyota no eran ilógicas. El afecto de Gaila por Jim, tampoco lo había sido y la culpa de éste último, eran la consecuencia de una lógica tan afilada como un bisturí láser.

Mientras Jim se iba quedando dormido en el sofá, mientras Nyota intentaba ordenar las cosas de Gaila, sin dejar de llorar en silencio, los sentimientos que también hacían humano al vulcano, se filtraron, despacio, agua perforando la roca, sin que la roca, se diese cuenta.

En la media luz del amanecer, en alguna parte del espaciotiempo, una sonriente pelirroja de piel verde guiñó un ojo, divertida. Lo que tuviera que ocurrir, sería genial… así como había sido genial _creer_ que amaba a Jim…

-0-

NdA

Lo que CREEMOS que és… no siempre, lo és.

Escribí esta serie usando los siete tonos del arcoiris, sin orden espectral.

La realidad golpea como el mar, todo lo que vivimos y como éste, convierte las rocas más duras en arena. Esta serie queda nombrada como "Bad Real Things Happen". Una realidad, por color. Ninguna, agradable. Ninguna, concluída. Siete aspectos, incluyendo nacimiento, muerte, reconciliaciones y todo lo que rodea a una pareja de carne y hueso.

Sch'n T'Gai Spock y James T. Kirk, STXI

Gracias, Fragantialuna y T'Key'La, por el orionita, el vulcano y el "spockanese". Y gracias también, por comprender que mi idea, no era un desatino y por escribir "La Pelea"

Namasté y mil gracias por su lectura y review. FA.


	2. Chapter 2 Púrpura

Para quienes son idealistas del amor perfecto... seguid de largo. No hay lazo químico, ni telepático ni voto que resista cien años.

Sólo la voluntad de sostenerse.

MPreg implícito y una lección aprendida duramente. Relación establecida(?) Jim/Spock

Songfic; Please don't ask, de Génesis, el álbum? Duke. Letra de Phil Collins, aún orquestado por Peter Gabriel y Mike Rutherford.

-0-

_Ooh please don't ask me how I feel, I feel fine  
Oh I cry a bit, I don't sleep too good, but I'm fine  
When can I see you?  
When can I touch you?_

Again and again I ask myself was I wrong?  
Oh but time's a healer, and heaven knows I've been strong  
Maybe we could try  
Maybe we would work this time

Oh I can remember when it was easy to say I love you  
But things have changed since then, now I really can't say if I still do  
But I can try  
Cos I know the kids are well, yes you're a mother to the world  
Oh but I miss my boy  
I hope he's good as gold

But enough of me, tell me how are you? You look good  
Oh you've lost some weight I can see, your hair looks nice, you look  
good  
Maybe we should try, don't say it! I know why

But y'know, I can remember when it was easy to say I love you  
But things have changed since then, now I really can't say if I still do  
But I can try  
Cos I know the kids are well, yes you're a mother to the world  
But I miss my boy  
Oh I hope he's good as gold  


_Génesis, Duke album, Phil Collins. _

Please don't ask…

Jim apagó el auto. Kate, junto a él, sonrió, tratando de animarlo, acariciando su espalda; el rubio capitán se limitó a enderezarse, tenso. Podía sentir el lazo severado, herido aún como si fuera ayer, goteando sangre por dentro, de una forma horrenda.

La casa lucía hermosa, extrañamente terrestre contra el cielo anaranjado, rodeada de árboles purpúreos. Era una copia exacta de la casa de ellos dos, en Mojave, en la Tierra.

Ellos dos que ya no eran dos, sino sólo uno y cada uno por su lado y cada uno abandonado y extraño

Un alien en un extraño lugar. Un extraño en un planeta alienígena.

Jim sintió de nuevo el tajo de la herida interna y la repetición insulsa de las discusiones entre ambos y lo fácil que había sido decir "te amo" y lo que implicaba en el medio y su incapacidad de repetirlo ahora, porque, cuando uno está ligado al otro en alma y cuerpo y corazón y mente y todo, piensa que las cosas salrán bien automáticamente, verdad?

Pues no, no sucede así con bastardos que han sido educados a guardarse todas sus cosas, todas sus emociones, todos sus sentimientos, y que sólo estallan en ellos durante ese ciclo inútil de cada siete años, que ni siquiera mencionan que son incapaces de controlar, sí, y entonces, en pleno Pon Farr o como carajo se llame el asunto, pueden amarte hasta dejarte muerto o golpearte hasta que todas tus costillas se rompan y no puedes evitarlo y no puedes huír y no hay justificación y te defiendes y la ira te ciega, te ciega, te ciega.

No puedes pensar, que al fin y al cabo, no eres mas que un animal humano, un mono terrestre, una bolsa de agua, dirían los klingon y no puedes nada contra esa olla de cobre que intenta contenerte y te hace hervir, sin que ninguna de las dos termine por fundirse, una en otra.

Jim rechinó los dientes. Kate trató de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

El sabía que las cosas se iban a poner así, desde antes que tomaran el auto, en Shina-Ka'r, allá en el espaciopuerto y que el capitán de la Nave Insignia de la Flota tenía sus razones para haber tomado un vuelo comercial y haber llegado de incógnito a Tah'al Sahay'yuk, Vulcano II, para ver cómo estaba su hijo y si seguía creciendo saludablemente y a la vez, sin querer saber pero anhelando ver, a su ex Sa-telsu, a su antes muy amado ashayam, que ya no más t'hy'la, porque no hay lazo a prueba de defectos, sean humanos o temporales y hasta Spock Prime las había pasado negras, primero al descubrirse enamorado de su capitán y después, cuando éste muriera y el ahora Selek no pudiera hacer nadanadanada, excepto lo que ya hacía ahora, esperar a morirse y temer a la vez no volver a dar con su Jim, suyo y de nadie más, su Jim que había estado casado con varias mujeres y que nunca lo había amado en el mismo sentido, rompiendo el corazón del anciano w'lq'n inumerables veces con sus múltiples devaneos… 

-¿Estás bien?

Una risita amarga

-Sabes que no…

Kate despeinó los cabellos de Jim; los ojos azules de éste lucían desvaídos, ausentes, perdida toda la fiereza que los caracterizaba

-Skonn te está esperando, Jim

Kirk contuvo el deseo de maldecirla, de responderle que sí, que sabía que su hijo lo esperaba y que sólo sería una visita formal y al maldito bastardo vulcano que lo había parido ni le importaba si él o su hijo se querían todavía, quedándose encerrado en sí mismo, sin que James pudiera hacer nada para atravesar esas paredes, levantadas a patadas y de forma estúpida

_-Comandante, __ no puedes discutir las órdenes del capitán, así sea tu pareja_

_La respuesta fue terminante, seca_

_-Me limito__ a ejercer mis funciones como Primer Oficial, capitán; si usted lo que esperaba era un subalterno que se dedicara prolijamente a, la frase terrestre correcta es "lamer sus botas", me temo que ha caido en un error de interpretación _

_-Puede retirarse, comandante. Mi decisión está tomada; sus órdenes son permanecer en la Enterprise, orbitando Na__uumur_

_-Insisto en recordarle que los nauumures no tienen buena opinión de la Federación y menos del capitán Kirk, señor. Está usted corriendo riesgos innecesarios y se lo hago notar no sólo en cuanto a su responsabilidad sobre la nave o la tripulación, sino incluso en cuanto a sus obligaciones como jefe de familia_

_Jim reventó_

_-Spock, no sé porqué eres tan estúpidamente terco; mis hombres me necesitan ahí, para respaldarlos y la misión que la Federación me encargó_

_-Bien puedo ejercerla yo, junto con la teniente Uhura_

_Un pinchazo de celos_

_-¿No será que quieres bajar con Nyota tu solo?_

_El rostro del vulcano dejó traslucir una incredulidad absoluta, el lazo telepático cerrado a piedra y lodo_

_-¿Capitán? Espero que no esté sugiriendo…_

_-¿Qué cosa, Spock? ¿Qué últimamente, pasas más tiempo con tu exnovia que conmigo?_

_-Capitán, no sé a dónde conduce esta discusión. Mi trabajo con la teniente Uhura ha sido en el orden de añadir algoritmos nuevos al Traductor Universal, sobre todo en un lenguaje de silbos tonales, como es el nauumur_

_-Pónlo como gustes. Todo lo que yo sé, es que tengo derecho a mi… pareja, algo más de tiempo que las siete horas destinadas a "descanso" de acuerdo a las regulaciones y a algo más de "espacio" que los tres metros cuadrados de nuestra cama… pero claro, cuando uno tiene un bond que te permite manipular al otro…_

_Spock miró largamente a Jim, en silencio. Esa indiferencia en el vulcano, hizo estallar al humano_

_-Es eso,¿V__erdad? Soy tu perrito faldero, gracias a tus trucos vulcanos y a lo que el mayor de ustedes me hizo en Delta Vega, el mind meld, cierto? Pues mejor que sepas que NADIE MANDA sobre James T. Kirk!_

_El vulcano tomó aire, __los puños apretados, tratando de tranquilizarse. Jim…James no tenía razón, sus acusaciones eran absurdas, su impaciencia, su ilogicidad… carecía del mínimo tacto para con él, que había dejado atrás su vida entera, con tal de seguir a su lado, que había aceptado tener al bebé, pese a los riesgos para la vida de ambos, que ahora, con el pequeño adherido en su interior, luchaba contra la burbuja de rechazo provinente de su padre terrestre. Spock había sufrido lo suficiente como para llegar a un límite en todo aquello, desde el rechazo de su propia gente -¿cuál, si no había otro como él?- hasta el morbo de los terrestres y la suma de pérdidas en su vida, su madre, su mundo, y ahora, Jim._

_Estaba cansado de todas aquellas discusiones, de la enorme inseguridad del ser frente a él, de que éste no comprendiera el tamaño del don que se le había entregado y de que, al fin y al cabo, tal vez había sido buena idea al principio el intentarlo, que al fin y al cabo el otro Jim y el otro Spock se habían amado infinitamente en su línea temporal… no sin un montón de trabajos y comprendiendo, súbitamente el vulcano, que después de todo, ese amor ideal, tampoco había sido cierto…_

_Sin añadir una palabra, se retiró._

El jardín estaba sembrado de rosas porque Spock sabía que su madre las amaba y el clima de Vulcano II les había permitido desarrollarse; el rosedal rodeaba las paredes de ladrillo rojo, terminando en la pequeña fuente, que el planeta nuevo –que no su nuevo hogar- era cálido y amable y pródigo en agua, cosa que Vulcano jamás había tenido.

Spock lo sintió al sentir la herida abrirse. Controló su respiración, su pulso, sus pensamientos y hasta donde pudo, sus emociones; el hombre tras la verja era el padre de su pequeño, su antes ashayam, su anterior razón de vida.

¿Quién era ella? Tan rubia, los ojos igualmente azules como los de James –no más Jim, no más JimJimJim suspirados en el hombro de éste, bajo su cuerpo, atrapados ambos uno en otro, perdidos entre besos húmedos y avidez y lujuria y lo que parecía amor infinito. Infinito- e igualmente hermosa y tan terrestre como él.

Terrestre.

La realización lo quebró y el dolor fue físico; Spock se vió forzado a contener el gemido ¿Tan sólo un año y James ya había encontrado con quién sustituírlo? Se habría tirado a llorar o habría peleado a gritos con ella o lo habría arrastrado al jardín y le habría arrancado la ropa y hecho el amor furiosamente, hasta matarlo, sólo para demostrar quién era de quién…

Pero en cambio, no hizo nada, excepto asentir cortesmente y entrar a la dulcedulce casita, hecha enteramente al gusto de James, llamando a Skonn, ya de seis años, los negros cabellos revueltos, la tez verdosa, la nariz inconfundible de su padre vulcano y los ojos de ese azul cielo de la Tierra que eran una verdadera rareza entre los de su especie

-¡Papá!

Los ojos de James cambiaron; se derritieron y bajaron sobre sus mejillas, abrazando al chico. Spock se esforzó en no escuchar el diálogo y lo logró. Se esforzó en no sentir nadanadanada y el dolor del lazo quebrado disminuyó a un límite soportable, sordo, pero existente de todas formas. La mujer se acercó a él, haciendo el ta'al y Spock pensó que habría sido bueno ser un vulcano prereformado en ese momento, la justificación perfecta para matarla con sus solas manos. Se limitó a alzar la mano, devolviendo el gesto

-Soy Kate, Spock

El se limitó a asentir cortésmente. Fríamente. Sin mirarla. Ella meneó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa leve y él quiso borrársela de la cara a golpes ¿Qué derecho tenía la humana a burlarse de él, de esa forma?

-Kathleen KIRK, comandante. Soy la hermana menor del capitán…

Esta vez, la realidad cayó sobre él como un mar de dudas, con la misma fuerza de una ola, en el mar de la Tierra… una hermana? No. Algo andaba mal. Sólo existían George Samuel y James Tiberius. El capitán George Kirk y su esposa, Wynona JAMAS habían tenido una hija. La humana sonrió, al mirar su rostro desconcertado por si acaso, medio segundo

-Soy hija de Wy y de Frank, el padrastro de Jim, Spock –miró a su hermano y a su sobrino- y, sin ánimo de meterme… creo que usted y Jim deberían hablar

Spock miró al piso, intentando recomponerse y no soltar la carcajada. La herida en el lazo se alivió por momentos, al romperse la tensión entre sus estúpidos –o razonables- celos y su propia situación, ridícula, tan patética como la de cualquier pareja. El vulcano miró por segunda vez a la humana

-Creo que… eso se ha intentado repetidamente, lady Kate. Hablar no siempre conduce a respuestas

Ella cruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros, en el mismo gesto de James y Spock no pudo evitar la simpatía nacer en él, así fuera sólo porque se trataba de genes fraternos y la cercanía con James lo volvía dúctil y maleable y amable, incluso, para con todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Y de paso, era ilógico enojarse con ella, sólo por ser hermana de aquel estúpido gusano humano, al que él amaba tanto, todavía… cosa que no admitiría a menos que la vida de Skonn estuviera en peligro.

Kate dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Jim y al pequeño vulcano

-Hey! ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Skonn se puso en pié, muy derechito y se presentó, alzando su manita en el ta'al

-S'ch'n T'Kirk Skonn cha Spock, señora

-Ooooh, suena a nombre importante. Yo soy Kathleen Kirk, hermana de tu papá- tocó su nariz, sonriendo y haciendo reír al niño- pero puedes llamarme tía Kate ¿Esas rosas las cultivaste tu?-y, ejerciendo la magia de toda terrestre, lo empujó suavemente del hombro, apartándolo de su padre y guiándolo al jardín, mientras Skonn le explicaba prolijamente cada variedad y el porqué del color en cada flor, apartando las extrañas hojas purpúreas en los rosales, Jim dejándolos ir.

El lazo entre ellos los obligó a mirarse y ¡Cuánto habría dado Jim por saltar ese mísero metro y medio de distancia y abrazar a SU vulcano y hacerle entender que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él y que todo era un absurdo y el pretexto de criar a Skonn en Vulcano II era de una estupidez insólita y…

-¿Estás bien?

El tono fue perfectamente indiferente

-Mi estado de salud es satisfactorio, capitán. Gracias

Jim asintió y luego, su mirada se perdió en el jardín de rosas y los árboles de tono violáceo y el contraste con el rosa anaranjado del cielo y el amarillo del paisaje y ¿Por qué carajo pensaba en eso, cuando todo lo que quería era arrastrar a Spock hasta la cama y hacerle el amor mil veces? ¿Por qué no podía saltar el metro y medio que los separaba como si hubieran sido millones de años luz y se olvidaba de lo ocurrido, que lo importante eran ellos, juntos, en el puente del Enterprise, persiguiendo tanto sueños como soles extraños, hasta que sus vidas terminaran?

Pero no. No había respuesta al otro lado de la herida. Sólo el latir aullante en ella y su incapacidad de mermar el dolor y Jim no tenía la maldita gana de pelear de nuevo contra una pared de indiferencia, de volver a las mismas rutinas de siempre y de comprender que, en la realidad, no se puede tener todo y sólo debemos intentar pelear por ello y

Carajo

De haber pensado así, nunca habría hackeado los códigos del Kobayashi Maru ni tampoco habría vencido a Nero o salvado a la Tierra o…

Cerró los ojos y forzó el lazo. Se suponía que no, un humano NO puede hacer eso, no tiene la capacidad ni la mente ni la lógica para controlar la telepatía ni…

Spock no logró cubrirse; esta vez, la ola fue definitiva. Irracional y todo, la propuesta era única y la oportunidad, la última; porque, o el vulcano entendía que su humano JAMÁS sería como él o terminaba de dejarlo ir y entonces sí, Jim malditohijodesumadre Kirk, de veras sería capaz de olvidarse de él, de una vez por todas y para siempre.

El vulcano casi se dobló frente a la fuerza latente en el lazo telepático. Jim JAMÁS se daba por vencido, maldito terco. Volvería con sus impertinencias y sus celos y su montón de estupidas inseguridades y.

Y Spock comprendió que podía tener sólo una cosa a la vez; o tener razón, o tenerlo a él y ninguna de las dos, era lógica.

Ninguna.

Algol III comenzó a ocultarse tras su gemelo oscuro, sumiendo lentamente al planeta en una tersa nube apurpurada, la cual sólo resaltaba más el azul en los ojos de Jim –ya no James- mientras Spock pensaba.

Olas de viento púrpura, terminaron por definir su razón última.

-0-

NdA:

No hay NADA en este universo, que garantice que las cosas, salgan bien. Y se necesita la misma cantidad de esfuerzo, para hacerlas mal. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews.

Namasté

FA.


	3. Chapter 3, Blanco

Color de luto entre los musulmanes, señal de Caos en las transmisiones –Ruido Blanco- el Blanco está muy lejos de la iluminación…

¿Música? Chop Suey, de System of a Down, en la voz incalificable de Serj Tankian, llena de ira, de angustia, de dolor.

_Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(Hide the scars to fade away the shake )  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

(You wanted to)  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
(You wanted to)  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(You wanted to)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)

I don't think you trust, in, my,  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die

Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
Here you go create another fable

(You wanted to)  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
(You wanted to)  
Hide the scars to fade away the shake up  
(You wanted to)  
Why'd you leave the keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)

I don't think you trust in my  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide,  
I cry, when angels deserve to die

Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father (father)  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes, forsaken me  
In your thoughts, forsaken me  
In your heart, forsaken me

Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self-righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die_…  
_

**Blanco****.**

No fue que no lo anticipara, no.

La reacción fue pobre, dolible, inédita; su corazón dejó de latir con el súbito contagio e inesperadamente, arrancó de nuevo su desesperado tictoc.

-¿Cómo está?

Era Sulu. McCoy se secó el llanto, mezclado al lodo. No tenían que haber salido así las cosas, no, maldita sea.

-El tricorder quedó destruído. No tengo material ninguno de diagnóstico, pero todo indica que es Bendii…

El rostro del vulcano permaneció impasible.

Blanco, ruido blanco, de un color purísimo, cacofonía mezclada de colores y sonidos diferentes y formas e imágenes borrosas frente a sus ojos hasta conformar una masa albina e incomprensible…

_¿Sarek? Dijiste que nuestras emociones corrían profundamente, más que en los humanos. No mencionaste que fueran un abismo_

Blanco imparable era el dolor.

Nada de esto debía haber pasado. Nada.

El cuerpo de Jim, junto a él, no era Jim. Era una cosa húmeda y salpicada de rojo y pesada, intolerablemente pesada y su inercia amenazaba con detener su corazón.

Los planes para diez, veinte o cien años juntos se disuelven en dos minutos.

Las catástrofes no tienen emisario, pese a lo que digan; el día en Pweridondaris se antojaba más allá de lo hermoso, con un cielo azul oscuro en pleno día, las estrellas visibles a traves de la transparente atmósfera, indiferente al Efecto Rayleigh; mares egéicos y cálidos y amables y colinas de fábula de duendes al fondo…

¿Alguna vez han visto una manga de incendio suelta? Rebota hacia todos lados y golpea con sus chorros de agua, como animal salvaje, a quien intenta controlarla.

¿Alguna vez han visto una yugular herida? El chorro de sangre salta a medio metro de distancia; quien crea que un vampiro está necesitado de 'chupar' se equivoca de medio a medio, la sola presión de salida puede muy bien ahogarlo –que no matarlo, muerto ya está.

El lazo mental severado reaccionó de esa forma; manga de incendio sin control, yugular herida mortalmente y ambas fugas inundaron la mente de Spock con una demencia del color de la leche más pura.

El dolor se convirtió en físico, obliterando las conexiones neurales en aras de defender la estructura, a modo de los muros estancos de un hundido Titánic, igual de inútiles e incapaces de mantener el barco a flote.

_El síndrome Bendii –se pronunciá Ben dái- aparece sólo en los vulcanos cuya edad sobrepasa los 200 años. Se caracteriza por arrebatos emocionales, violentos, severas pérdidas de memoria y, si el vulcano afectado está unido a otro, sus lazos mentales –bond- deben ser destruídos o la demencia resultante se contagiará a su pareja, de forma irremediable. Unidos los dos en esta locura, serán capaces de crear un campo que puede producir una epidemia. En el 90% de los casos, la eutanasia para ambas partes se considera el único remedio recomendable, dado que no hay cura posible._

McCoy casi podía releer el texto médico en su memoria; imposible de ocurrir a la edad de Spock, según Geoffrey M'Benga, el experto en Fisiología Vulcana mejor entrenado de la Flota y su mano derecha a bordo del Enterprise.

Y sin embargo…

La aparición del Bendii sólo podía justificarse por la muerte repentina de Jim, en pleno meld con su T'hy'la, cuando el sismo rompiera las altas rocas y lo aplastara totalmente, dejándolo horrendamente herido.

Mortalmente herido.

Sólo después de verlo, McCoy había entendido que ni con todo el equipo a mano –que no tenía en ese momento, de cualquier manera- lo habría podido salvar.

Jim no había muerto de inmediato.

Todo su miedo y dolor pasaron a Spock a velocidad warp, vía meld. Y el vulcano lo protegió de todo; incluso del dolor de morir.

Y su mente quedó en blanco, con ello.

No quedó nada del científico, del siempre lógico, del insoportablemente inteligente, del superior-en-todo-y-a-todos, Spock.

Bones reconoció los síntomas del paroxismo cercano; la palidez, la pérdida de control de los párpados internos y el leve goteo verde y sanguinolento en los ojos e hizo una seña a Sulu. Éste negó con la cabeza.

Ni por órdenes de Kami mismo habría sido capaz de dispararle al comandante científico y amigo suyo.

Sólo que no había otro pháser, no habría otra forma de detenerlo, cuando al fin se decidiera a destruírlo todo y tampoco existía esperanza de curarlo; por mano de Sulu o de un healer de su raza, Spock debía morir.

…_El mecanismo de desconexión, previo al Fal-tor-Pan, implica un control cuidadosísimo, logrado sólo con el Kohlinar más ideal. Quien ofrece su katra en aras de otro, enlentece su pulso, desconecta todas sus funciones y al fin, su cuerpo físico muere, literalmente. El katra siempre podrá ser infusionado en un cuerpo nuevo, si la lógica corresponde a ello…_

La sonrisa de Spock fue perfecta. Aterradora, más que su seriedad impertérrita de siempre y Leonard McCoy sintió pánico y un temblor involuntario recorriéndolo.

El vulcano quedó sobre Jim, la mirada ambarina fija en la azul; toda razón para vivir perdida más allá de lo literal.

A lo largo de la hermosa playa, del hermoso día, del hermoso planeta, Bones lloró, el rostro pálido, bañado en la luz del lejano sol, intenso, pequeño…

Infinitamente blanco.

-0-

Los detalles del Bendii pueden consultarlos en MemoryAlpha. Pasé por varias pruebas de dolor físico y dolor mental, en estos días; un par de análisis y la decepción provocada por una persona amiga. Al mismo tiempo, recordé que los planes NO sirven; pueden ser destruídos en menos de un minuto. Chop Suey siempre me ha parecido espantosa en muchos sentidos; es desesperante y desesperanzadora, la voz de Serj gritando que ni siquiera se puede llorar, ni vale la pena hacerlo, pues nadie nos escuchará. Tenía que usarla.

Porque las cosas, jamás salen como esperamos…


	4. Chapter 4, Amarillo

**Amarillo**

_Color de los pollitos, de las primeras margaritas, del sol, de los cabellos de Jim. Color de sangre vulcana, diluída en agua. No, no os espantéis; no habrá una muerte aquí. _

_Amarillo es también, el color de los celos y las grietas en los corazones rotos…_

_Música? Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek, buscando sin poder hallar las razones lógicas para que todo siga funcionando, con una voz atormentadoramente dulce. Y amarilla._

_Where are we?_

_what the hell is going on?_

_the dust has only _

_just begun to fall_

_Crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking feeling_

_Spin me round again _

_and rub my eyes_

_this can't be happening _

_when busy streets a mess with people_

_would stop to hold their heads heavy_

_Hide and seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_All those years_

_They were here first_

_oily marks appear on walls_

_where pleasure moments hung before _

_the takeover_

_the sweeping insensitivity_

_of this_

_still life_

_Hide and seek_

_trains and sewing machines_

_Blood and tears_

_They were here first_

_mm what d'ya say? _

_that you only meant well, well of course you did_

_this it's all for the best, of course it is_

_that it's just what we need, you decided this?_

_what did you say?_

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_Mid sweet talk newspaper word cut outs_

_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you_

_you don't care a bit _

No fue que lo pensara adrede; ni siquiera era capaz de concebir la idea.

La imagen fue un estallido de luz, de un amarillo tan doloroso que rebotó dentro de su cráneo, estirando cada neurona al límite, como las cuerdas de su arpa, inflamando el EMV en dolor físico, sin la menor traza de exageración.

Tampoco fue que él no supiera; se necesitan dos para bailar el tango y había dado los pasos –retorcidos, difíciles, sin coreografía- para que la situación continuara.

Era hora de actuar. Presionó el intercomm. Ingeniería.

-Comandante Scott?

-Sí, Señor Spock?

-Necesito que despeje un camarote en el Nivel 6.

Scotty se vió tentado a preguntar si la orden tenía que ver con el flagrante hecho de haber descubierto a Jim en una de las bodegas con la alférez Marlena, pero la total serenidad del Oficial Científico lo detuvo.

-A sus órdenes, comandante.

-Es indispensable que la habitación esté lista al terminar el Alpha Shift, señor Scott.

-Sí, comandante.

-Y le agradecería que teleportase de inmediato, todas mis posesiones a ella. Spock fuera.

Scotty se sintió como un gato atragantado con el canario. Pero el vulcano no le había dicho que guardara silencio al respecto y entonces el rumor era verdadero; Jim le había sido infiel y el comandante lo estaba abandonando… dentro de lo que se puede calificar así en el largo de los 270 metros del Enterprise.

Diablos trepados en un palo, pensó Scotty, esto hará reventar mi amada nave, sin que tenga que ver con la maquinaria y sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Al término del turno, Spock se encontró en su nuevo camarote, al otro extremo de la nave. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus sentimientos de contradicción y rechazo estaban controlados.

Acomodó el asenoi, el largo maat de cuero frente a él y sus libros, rememberando el día que los había llevado al Enterprise. Luego, comenzó a leer calmadamente.

Cierto, no estaba Jim con él. Ni tampoco, el reto angustiante de reconocerse hecho a un lado. No tenía sus besos ni caricias. Ni la seguridad de no ser el único. No lo tenía con él.

Tampoco lo había tenido antes, ciertamente.

Quizá para un humano, las emociones habrían sido abrumadoras; no para él, que había recibido el entrenamiento para controlarlas, no.

_No supe en qué momento, te ocultaste de mí, adun, como el sol mismo. Me perdí en la oscuridad de nuestra tierra mutua, en el landero que nos habían dejado los dioses, en las palabras dulces de S'Kitaan y cada una de las leyendas. Me dejaste en soledad, prefiriendo los placeres de palacio, los cantos, la danza, los vinos y no la alegría que teníamos, humilde bajo nuestra tienda en el desierto. Eras –eres- una búsqueda incesante y terminada. Había…_

Spock cerró los ojos por instantes. Repasó mentalmente el texto de T'Lin, la apreciada poetisa de la Pre Reforma; el que Jim rescatara tres ejemplares en un mercado andoriano rayaba en lo increíble y más cuando Spock se enteró del altísimo precio de los libros.

Pero no pudo llorar como tampoco pudo expulsar de su memoria la ternura con la que evocaba ese hecho.

-0-

Jim dictó el código override seis veces; todas ellas, la subrutina lo alteró y le impidió la entrada. Se vió obligado a usar el intercomm.

-¿Spock? ¡Spock! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Buenas noches, Capitán.

-No puedes violar así mis órdenes.

-De hecho, si compete a un ritual religioso y privado, sí que puedo, Capitan, de acuerdo a la regulación 1979-2DSF.

-¡Patrañas! ¡No tengo tu solicitud!

-Si leyera usted lo que firma, Capitán, lo confirmaría.

-No hay ningún ritual religioso vulcano que aplique esa regulación.

-Disiento de usted, capitán; una ocasión de pérdida merece el apropiado duelo y yo, he quedado viudo, desde el momento en que mi pareja ha dejado, literalmente, de existir como tal.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo estoy vivo!

-No me refiero a su persona, Capitán, sino a Jim Kirk, la entidad con la que mi mente cimentó un lazo.

Jim se quedó petrificado.

-¿Y bajo qué valoramiento absurdo se te ocurrió eso, Spock?

-El Enlazamiento Mental Vulcano no reconoce la infidelidad y ésta, es una incapacidad seria de la pareja, una señal clara de su mediocre desempeño como tal. No existiendo fidelidad, el EMV comienza a descomponerse por sí solo, de forma inevitable e irreversible, a las pocas horas de haberse dado el incidente. Un vulcano no atenta contra ello. Y es preferible que frente al Consejo, yo denuncie su ausencia como viudez, que como infidelidad.

-¿No crees que estás llevando las cosas al extremo?

-Medidas extremas son aconsejables cuando nada más funciona, Capitán. Mi pareja me fue infiel por un equivocado sentido de que es 'solamente humano' y 'puede cometer errores', como si su humanidad implícita los justificara.

Por otro lado, yo no he sido capaz de completar sus aspiraciones en algún sentido. El eligió no hablar al respecto y yo elegí callarme; es un asunto de elecciones erróneas y como toda elección libre, las consecuencias deben ser asumidas.

Jim habría roto la mampara a patadas, si eso hubiera servido. El fiuuu del intercomm lo interrumpió.

-¿Capitán?

Era Uhura.

-Que ocurre, teniente.

-Mensaje subespacial, de Vulcano II, capitán.

Jim rechinó los dientes. Como si le cayera en gracia recibir mensajes en este momento.

-Estoy en el nivel 6; enlácelo al salón de reunión más cercano.

La imagen de Sarek no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla, tan compuesto e impasible como siempre.

-Embajador.

-Capitán, saludos. Anticipo que esta conversación no le será agradable.

Jim fue inevitablemente cortante.

-¿Qué sucede, embajador?

-Su comandante se reportó conmigo y con el embajador Selek, su contraparte, hace 2.19 min. y nos ha puesto al tanto de la situación entre ustedes.

Jim suspiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Sólo sus nudillos blancos delataban el contenido acceso de ira.

-Embajador, yo…

Sarek continuó, impertérrito.

-Dadas las leyes que nos gobiernan, le solicitamos la presencia de su comandante en nuestro mundo, por un período de 3 meses terrestres, a fin de que sea juzgado y penado por sus crímenes.

Jim miró la pantalla, totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Crimenes? ¿Spock criminal? ¿De qué me habla?

-El comandante Spock se ha revelado incapaz de sustentar un EMV. Su pareja le ha sido infiel. Fue una situación que él permitió, fuera por negligencia hacia las necesidades de su pareja, por falta de clarificación o por una conexión defectuosa que debió ser vigilada.

Jim advirtió que hablaba de él impersonalmente, de una forma que no implicaba ofensas a nadie, pero que no dolía menos.

_Es usted un humano ilógico, incapaz de ser fiel y/o del compromiso más mínimo. Y un imbécil, además, por herir así a un inocente._

Decidió atacar igual.

-Puedo decir que sus acusaciones hacia Spock son del todo falsas, Embajador.

-Dudo sumamente de su capacidad para afirmar eso, Capitán, dado que de ser así, usted habría sido fiel a mi hijo. Y nada tiene que ver su raza o especie; mi esposa era humana. Nunca se comportó de forma que deshonrara nuestra Unión, la hiriera o se incriminara. Este sí es el caso.

Jim cambió de colores, furioso consigo mismo y con Sarek y Spock y con el primero que hubiera atinado a pasar frente a él, fuera un tribble o un klingon.

-¿Que le harán? Es decir, ¿Qué pasará con él?

-El Maat aún no tiene conocimiento de ello, Capitán. Si fuese un asunto común de divorcio por incompatibilidad, su lazo habría estado a prueba; pero ustedes nunca declararon ningún punto previo incompatible que hiciera merecida la vigilancia de nuestros healers, en aras de ir sanando lo que pudiera presentarse. Y, dado que Spock carga en su cuerpo al descendiente de ambos, en primer término yo apuntaría a una amputación cuidadosa del lazo o el niño podría verse afectado…

Jim escuchó las últimas frases. La conexión tardó dos segundos en completarse, no porque su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar, sino por el azoro que las palabras de Sarek le produjeron. _El descendiente de ambos… el niño_ ¿De qué carajos hablaba el maldito vulcano?

-Un momento, Embajador ¿A que se refiere con eso del descendiente?

Sarek no cambió su expresión. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, al estilo de un gato inquisitivo, como lo hacían todos los de su especie cuando algo los asombraba en serio, fuera la explosión de una supernova o la estupidez del ser frente a ellos.

-Suplico sus disculpas por mi intromisión, Capitán. Dí por hecho que estaba usted enterado.

-¿De qué?

-Spock espera un hijo de ambos.

Jim ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se sentó, jalando la silla con el pie.

-Embajador… le aseguro que no sé de qué se trata todo esto. Permítame por favor, hablar con el comandante y aclarar este asunto.

Sarek asintió, gravemente y se desconectó.

Los sentimientos dentro de Jim no fueron muy diferentes del desorden perfecto que hay dentro de una masa crítica; una vez ésta se desencadena, podemos esperar que el fuego del infierno –de un poderoso amarillo blanco- estalle en cualquier momento. Tocó el intercomm.

-¿Capitán? –era Scotty

-Señor Scott, déme el Codigo de Seguridad de la Computadora Central que controla TODAS las puertas del nivel 6.

El ingeniero dudó dos segundos: el pleito se estaba cocinando en grande. Tecleó a toda velocidad.

-Listo, señor. Puede correrlo desde la computadora donde está.

Desde la puerta de la cocina hasta la de los cuatro turbolifts se abrieron, entrado el comando de emergencia. Y la de Spock no fue la última.

Otro fiuu del intercomm.

-¿Capitán?

y Jim pensó que si Uhura volvía a llamarlo, iría al Puente por un tubo Jefferie y le sacaría los ojos. Bien, eso definitivamente no se vería bien en un informe. Respiró hondo y golpeó el botón.

-Qué ahora, Nyota?

Un segundo de silencio. Jim no acostumbraba a tratar asi a sus subordinados y por regla general, a nadie. La voz de Uhura fue glacial.

-Disculpe, _señor_, tiene llamada del Almirante Pike.

Buenos estaban para hacer shows, pensó Chris.

-Enlázalo, Uhura y…-hizo una pausa. Carajo, se estaba portando peor que los ebrios con los que había peleado interminablemente allá en Iowa.- perdona, por favor, Nyota. No sé que me pasó.

Uhura no respondió y Jim pensó que se lo merecía se lo merecía mil veces, carajo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? En su lugar, la pantalla de la computadora se encendió y el familiar rostro de Chris Pike apareció frente a Jim.

-Y bien, Capitán? ¿Quieres decirme qué carajo está sucediendo ahí?

Jim hizo ojos de espiral mentales. No podía ser.

-Almirante…

-Nada de 'almirante', jovencito. Recibí una llamada de T'Pau, sabes? DE T'PAU, EN PERSONA. Concerniente a Spock. Y supongo que me darás los suficientes datos para desmentir la información que la jefa del Alto Consejo Vulcano acaba de darme, Capitán…

Jim tragó en seco. La había cagado de pleno. Miró a todas partes y a ninguna.

-Chris, no sé que está pasando, ¿Qué te dijo T'Pau?

-Para usar términos terrestres, que habías engañado a su nieto y que éste recibiría un castigo por ello. Y que estaban considerándolo; Spock está esperando a tu hijo y no pueden separarlo del emv sin dañar al bebé. Ahora, Capitán Kirk, ¿Quiere ser tan amable de explicarme cómo es posible que su vida personal se transforme en un conflicto planetario con nuestros aliados? ¿Acaso no se dió cuenta de las implicaciones de…bajarse los pantalones frente al primer trasero mono que se le pusiera enfrente? ¿O es lo suficientemente estúpido para haber actuado como siempre, sin pensar en las consecuencias?

Chris nunca le hablaba formalmente. Excepto cuando la regañada lo merecía; generalmente, heridas en Spock o en Jim, por haber rescatado a alguien de su tripulación. Tragó saliva.

-No soy ningún niñito, Almirante Pike. Y le aseguro que arreglaré esta situación.

-Más le vale, Capitán. Porque, si lejanamente T'Pau llegara a tener razón y escúchame, James T. Kirk, heriste o lastimaste de alguna forma a Spock, personalmente te bajaré a patadas del Enterprise, quedó claro, Capitán?

Jim se limitó a asentir y se dirigió hecho un tornado al camarote de Spock.

Sólo para hallarlo vacío.

-0-

Si Spock Prime llegó a pensar alguna vez que sus angustias habían terminado al reencontrar a Jim y lograr que él y su joven contraparte se reunieran, el cuadro frente a él le demostraba su error.

_ShiKhar fue edificada por los T'hy'len Spock –El Unificador- y Selek- El Arquitecto. Tú llevas ese nombre, S'Chn T'Gai. Y tu primo, Selek, la otra mitad. Sobrevivieron al kahs wan. Selek será tu contraparte, tu ne-kiné, tu hermano y amigo; quien estará a tu lado cuando seas dado a T'Pring, tu prometida. Quien te dará consuelo, si ella faltara…_

Spock Prime recordaba las palabras de su padre como si las hubiera escuchado ayer, al lado de su tío, Taklan. Éste último solía burlarse cortésmente de su padre.

_-¿Spock? ¿El Unificador? Me parece, ciertamente una exageración, Sarek. Un poco ilógica. Spock nos unificó contra los romulanos. Y Selek lo apoyó y juntos construyeron la ciudad más gloriosa de nuestro mundo, símbolo del poder W'lq'n. Tu hijo es mitad terrestre…_

_-Esa es mi razón principal para llamarlo Spock, Taklan. Simboliza la unión entre los terranos y nuesro pueblo._

_Tak miró a su ne-kiné, hermano de guerra, que no de sangre. Uno, plebeyo y el otro, noble._

_-Siendo así, seguiré tu lógica. Y el pequeño HunTak se llamará Selek, entonces._

_Sarek lo miró a los ojos, controlando su desconcierto. Tak se permitió alzar la comisura izquierda de su labio, una risa descarada._

_-Nuestros hijos pasarán por la Gran Forja, el enorme desierto, en el kahs wan. Serán como nosotros, Sarek. Antes de que Spock parta a Terra…_

Su padre jamás le perdonó eso. Tak le había regalado a I-Chaya y Selek había corrido con él las mejores aventuras en el desierto, juntos. En su universo, Selek vivía feliz junto a su esposa terrestre,Mona, haciendo arte de la Pre Reforma, al borde mismo de la Gran Forja, en una humilde casa en ShiKhar.

En ésta alternatividad, Selek había muerto junto con el resto del planeta, demolido eficazmente por Nero. Sarek y Taklan se habían distanciado al nacer Spock; Tak opinaba que no debía quedarse en Vulcano, que su parte humana sufriría enormemente. Y había acertado.

A veces, Prime se preguntaba qué habría sido de él, de no seguir los consejos de su tío Tak, de no aceptar la fe enorme en él, de parte de su primo Selek.

De haberse quedado en su mundo natal, algunas cosas no habrían cambiado. T'Pring lo habría rechazado de todas formas. Pero, en vez de que James T. Kirk lo salvara, ese lugar le habría correspondido a su ne-kiné, su predestinado t'hy'len, Selek.

Los vulcanos aceptan el peso del kaiidth, 'Lo que és, es', que implica que el hubiera no existe ni siquiera como posibilidad para ensoñarse en ello. Y si Prime había recordado todo eso, era porque este universo era un lugar de locos, como el Contraverso donde alguna vez había ido a parar su capitán.

Este universo era un lugar absurdo donde Jim tenía los ojos azules y de nada había servido hacer el EMV con su joven contraparte; abandonado, herido, engañado, el joven Spock dormitaba en el enorme sofá, el pequeño revolviéndose inquieto en su interior.

Un silbido distrajo los pensamientos del anciano. Prime conectó el intercom y reconoció, con tristeza, la intensa mirada azul, tan triste como la suya propia.

-Spock.

-Jim.

El joven capitán se mesó los cabellos, mirando hacia el fondo. Buscando. Buscando algo. Prime negó con la cabeza.

-No querrá hablar contigo, Jim. Además, ahora duerme.

El anciano notó como el labio inferior de Jim temblaba. Decidió ahorrarle las preguntas.

-No pueden separarlo de ti. No al menos, mentalmente.

Ante la silenciosa súplica, el callado ¿por qué nos hacen esto?, Prime siguió hablando.

-Quedamos muy pocos, Jim. Si cortan el EMV, uno de ellos puede morir.

-El error fue mío.

-Ciertamente.

-¿Por qué entonces él tiene que pagarlo?

Prime cerró los ojos. Sería difícil explicarle las To'gav, la Ley, a Jim, pero tendría que intentarlo.

-Sostener un EMV entre diferentes especies compromete la responsabilidad de dos, Jim.

-Y comprendo eso, pero…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Jim tragó saliva y asintió

-¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste?

Jim enrojeció, en silencio. Prime siguió hablando.

-Me lo suponía. Sabía que no tendrías respuesta –sonrió, con tristeza- verás, Jim, de acuerdo a la ley que nos gobierna, cuando estas cosas ocurren –sí, ocurren, aunque no lo parezca- hay tres opciones. En la primera, se da por descontado que el tercero en discordia no actuó por mala fé. En la segunda, que uno de los que integra la pareja, lo permitió. Y en la tercera, que es simple negligencia de uno de quien forma la pareja. Y lo que ocurrió entre tú y Marlena fue…repetitivo. Spock no lo detuvo. No supo que hacer o qué estaba fallando. Se dejó dominar por sus emociones y cayó en un estado de indecisión por éstas. De modo que la responsabilidad es de él y de ahí, la penalización y que haya sido tratado como un criminal, soy claro?

Jim miró al piso, incómodo

-Es absurdo.

-Tal vez. Es un intento de nuestra ley, por ser lo más cercanos a una justicia lógica. Además, Spock prefirió reportar el asunto dando por hecho tu desaparición física, de manera que no afrontara la vergüenza de haber sido engañado. Es decir, mintió abiertamente. Añadió una transgresión a otra.

-Pudo haberse quedado callado…

Prime suspiró, riendo tristemente. Cuán humano, el razonamiento de Jim; si no dices nada, es que nada está pasando.

-Ciertamente. Pero recién acababa de concebir; la mutación del gen XXXVII funcionó inesperadamente. La degeneración del EMV era un riesgo que afectaría indudablemente al… descendiente. No podía correr ese riesgo.

Jim asintió, los labios apretados. Spock Prime sabía que la ira por el error era estúpida y que no podía remediarla.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?

-Se quedará aquí, hasta que el bebé nazca. Una vez que su vida esté asegurada, el EMV entre ustedes será cortado, con la ayuda de un healer.

-¿Regresará a la Flota?

-Tengo serias dudas al respecto. Spock no tiene un consorte en Tahal Sahayuuk; incluso contando con mi ayuda y la de Sarek, será necesaria su presencia al menos un tiempo, cerca de su hijo.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-No lo aconsejo.

-¿Por qué, Selek? ¿Te da miedo que lo convenza de volver conmigo?

Prime levantó una ceja incrédula. Pese al exabrupto, comrpednía el rencor y la ira de Jim, más contra sí mismo que contra él o el resto de los vulcanos.

-Lejos de mí el temerte, Jim. Muy por el contrario, temo por el hijo de ambos; la tensión emocional que pondrías sobre Spock puede ser un riesgo. Y, si él está aquí, nada queda por decir. _Kaiidth._

Jim supiró, mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Me…dejarás saber al menos cómo está? ¿Puedes mantenerme al tanto?

-Siempre seré tu amigo, Jim. Cuenta con ello…

La pantalla se oscureció.

Prime se acercó a la ventana; su joven contraparte miraba el desierto, la mirada perdida, las manos sobre el vientre. Tahal Sahayuuk no era ni la mitad de árido que W'lq'n, Vulcano I; la arena estaba sembrada a trechos de plantas semidesérticas y en el aire se percibía una humedad distinta.

En la mirada perdida, en el temblor en sus labios, en el llanto apenas contenido, Prime adivinó el color de su miedo e intentó, inútilmente, consolarlo.

El desierto amarillo les devolvió el silencio.

Afuera, comenzó a oscurecer.

-0-

_Si alguien leyó 'Consortes? Suplentes?', sabe a cual ley me refiero. Si no, la ley medieval china indicaba la solución a la infidelidad; la primera vez que ésta se daba en un matrimonio, se castigaba al seductor, por abusar de la inocencia de uno de ellos. La segunda, al seducido, por que él/ella lo había incitado. Y la tercera, al cónyuge que parecía inocente, ya que 'su negligencia con su pareja había permitido semejante situación, que contravenía la santidad de la unión', en un esfuerzo de hacer justicia con todos los integrantes del lío. _

_La parte referente a la historia de ShiKhar, la ciudad natal de Spock, está tomada de Memory Beta, junto con las referencias a Taklan y Selek. La historia de Spock y Selek, fundadores de ShiKa'r, t'hy'len, es básica para saber por qué Spock lleva ese nombre._

_La relación de Spock y su primo Huntak-Selek está contada en la Serie Animada, así como el regalo de I-Chaya, su sehlat. El kahs-wan es la prueba a la que se sometía a los niños vulcanos, a la edad de los 14 años, para su segundo Pon Farr; se les dejaba en el desierto-conocido como la Gran Forja- y tenían que ser capaces de sobrevivir tanto a la fiebre como a las tormentas de arena y los cambios de clima; dejó de usarse depués de la Reforma. Huntak-Selek y Spock de todas formas se escaparon al desierto y a resultas de ello, I-Chaya murió, en su rescate. Como todas saben, T'hy'la significa 'amigo, hermano, amante'; en vulcano, t'haila, ne-kiné, ashayam. Uniendo las espirales iniciales, es como se llega a la palabra t'hy'la. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al significado trial, se 'caminaba por los tres escalones', a menos que la compatibilidad mental indicara lo contrario. Spock y Huntak-Selek eran ne-kiné, hermanos de guerra. Tal vez si Jim nunca hubiera aparecido, habrían logrado ser t'hy'len, pero es especulación. Kaiidth._

_Cambié la palabra 'bond' –en inglés, lazo- por EMV –enlace mental vulcano- dado que el significado es el mismo y para hacerlo un poco más claro en nuestro idioma._

_Sumimasen, por un corto engorrosamente largo y peor descrito. Tal vez lo música es dulce y cruel. Mucho. _

_Namasté y mil gracias por su lectura y reviews, si los hay._

_FA / KG. _


	5. Chapter 5, Azul

**Azul**

_Cielo de Terra, láser de zafiro, profundidad del océano, los ojos de Jim, el uniforme de Oficial Científico._

_Y de Zoe, Dead. Os asombráis de la música? Es cuestión de usar lo apropiado. Por cierto, la asfixia también es azul, cuando tu sangre es humana._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sé, sé,_

_Sé como se siente Amor,_

_Como muerde el Corazón,_

_cuando se entrega el Alma._

_Perdón,_

_Nunca quise hacerte Mal,_

_pero siempre que me acerco al Fuego,_

_Se me escurre el Diablo._

_Siento que me vo´ a Morir,_

_Contemplando la membrana Azul,_

_De tus ojos fulminando el Tiempo,_

_y el Espacio._

_Siento que me voy a hundir,_

_Que mis labios no funcionan más,_

_y que tus lágrimas de laser,_

_Desintegran mis palabras._

_Dead, Dead,_

_Dead, Dead_

_Dead, Dead,_

_Dead, Dead_

_Perdón,_

_Nunca quise hacerte Mal,_

_siempre que me acerco al Fuego,_

_Se me escurre el Diablo._

_Siento que me vo´ a Morir,_

_Contemplando la membrana Azul,_

_De tus ojos fulminando el Tiempo,_

_y el Espacio._

_Siento que me voy a hundir,_

_Que mis labios no funcionan más,_

_y que tus lágrimas de laser,_

_Desintegran mis palabras._

_Dead, Dead,_

_Dead, Dead_

_Dead, Dead,_

_Dead, Dead_

_Siento que me voy a Morir,_

_Contemplando la membrana Azul,_

_De tus ojos fulminando el Tiempo,_

_y el Espacio._

_Siento que me voy a hundir,_

_Que mis labios no funcionan más,_

_y que tus lágrimas de laser,_

_Desintegran mi alma…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
_

El calor en la Gran Forja habría sido incomparable. El Desierto Azul en cambio, era interesante; trazas de piedra volcánica, lodo de diamantes y la paja que bordeaba las pozas de lodo, manchadas del mismo color. Ktrkkla se levantaba sobre el horizonte, una delgada raja amarilla contra las montañas circundantes. El Armok Kru'u –santo y azul-al fondo, dejaba ver la construcción en sus laderas. Los vulcanos no se habían tardado en construír dos cosas; Academia y el Templo que sustituiría al Seleya; la ladera del Armok Kru'u, coronado de nieve en las alturas, hormigueaba de voluntarios venidos de toda la Federación.

Spock pestañeó varias veces, acomodando la membranas internas, sus dobles párpados, que no estaban programadas para tanta humedad.

Es falso y lo sabes. Estás llorando. Todo aquí te lo recuerda y no puedes evitarlo. Todo es azul, hasta el cielo cuando atardece, sin importar si ha sido amarillo todo el día. Todo lo que miras desde la casa de Selek, tu anciano contraparte.

No piensas mas que en James, en su sonrisa blanca y en sus ojos y en el uniforme que has dejado atrás. La bata asimétrica es muy cómoda; tu vientre creciente lo dice. Tu padre no manifiesta su preocupación excepto en un tic ligerísimo que sólo aparece de vez en cuando. Tu médica, T'Pina, se mira tranquila, reposada; sus manos sobre tu vientre no han sido sofocantes o incómodas, como esperabas y sólo pretendía reconocer el estado de tu pequeño. Tu estado se hace, cada día que pasa, más incómodo; la meditación se vuelve difícil y E'kien y Surel –los mayordomos de la mansión de tu padre- han hecho una enorme silla de paja para ti, baja y muy cómoda, a fin de que puedas acomodarte y cumplas con el requisito de sosegar tu mente, para comprender las razones de tu cuerpo.

Pero lloras, las manos unidas intentando cubrir tus ojos y no puedes evitarlo; de ser un vulcano completo, tus ojos estarían adaptados para no llorar.

Ya te lo echaba Stonn en cara, desde la Escuela Elementaria, 'tienes ojos humanos' y era verdad y las lágrimas son una herencia incómoda de Amanda, una señal de tus genes mezclados, tanto como el bulto que cargas en tu bajo vientre y las pequeñas patadas que te dá, tratando de alertar tu meditación, recordándote la razón de tu llanto y conectándote con la realidad.

Tahal Sahayuuk te ha bienvenido: son pocos los que quedan pero han terminado por unirse en el dolor como una familia. Y a veces, saltando un poco las reglas de Surak, sonríen en el atardecer de un día especialmente pesado, reconstruyendo el alma y la fuerza y el orgullo de lo que fueron antes, un gran pueblo, seguros de que lo serán de nuevo.

Te contagias del entusiasmo y solicitas hacerte cargo de las computadoras que la Federación ha enviado, que al fin y al cabo embarazo no significa invalidez.

Las máquinas que dirige cada computador son fascinantes (sabes que Scotty estaría encantado); los grandes telares andorianos, que han repetido los miles de hermosos y austeros diseños y más ropa de la necesaria para los habitantes que quedan. Los MECHAS de Marte, capaces de construír ciudades y carreteras y marcar entera la superficie de un planeta, sin presencia biológica. La tecnología biológica de los Oankali, reconstruyendo con unas pocas semillas, toda la flora vulcana nativa, a modo de que haya plomeeks para la sopa del desayuno y leola horneada a la hora de la cena.

El ánimo de los demás intenta dejar atrás la pérdida enorme de los seis mil mlllones y se sostiene en los apenas quince mil sobrevivientes, llegados de todas partes de la galaxia.

T'Prrena se aparece, distrayéndolo; ha traído su antiguo telar. Está haciendo un maat plagado de espirogramas, con los nombres de su clan, del cual, es la única que queda. Y se permite tocarlo en la cabeza y al fin, con un suspiro de impaciencia, peinarlo.

El cabello de Spock ha crecido y descansa suavemente sobre sus hombros y espalda, el severo corte ordenanza de la Flota, casi perdido. Y T'Prrena se permite alisarlo, desenredandolo con su largo peine orionita, trenzándolo en los lados, atando esa única trenza en su nuca, dejando la cascada oscura de sus cabellos suelta y lacia entre sus omóplatos. Se mira más hermoso que nunca.

-Spock, pareciera que estás a punto del Kohlinar. Luces como un príncipe de la Pre Reforma.

El híbrido sonríe.

-M'hai T'Prrena, tu solicitud para con mi aspecto es ilógica.

-Fuí la madre de un Clan, Spock. No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer. Lady Amanda no habría permitido que te mostrases así, por justa que sea tu pérdida. Kaiidth. ¿Cómo está Sa-fu?

-Inquieto. T'Pina afirma que es normal, dada su herencia.

Los dos vulcanos guardan silencio por un momento, la mayor sin mostrar reacción y Spock en cambio, dominando el dolor. Todo el tiempo, aguantando la pérdida, el añoro, el hubiera que no le está permitido.

-Tu serenidad es necesaria, Spock. Es comprensible tu reacción, pero Sa-fu no es culpable y tu tensión es tangible, el filo de una lirpa.

Spock se volvió a mirarla; la mujer usaba comparaciones, algo pasado de moda.

-Lamento eso, T'Prrena.

La vulcana abrió mucho sus rasgados ojos.

-Nosotros jamás nos disculpamos, Spock. Tus razones son obvias. Y, a riesgo de arrollar la lógica del To-vag, no has pensado en hablar con James?

T'Prrena no iba a andarse con sutilezas; ningún vulcano habría sido más que directo.

Spock lo consideró unos minutos, mientras la miraba tejer.

Había salido prácticamente huyendo del Enterprise, aprovechando el paso por Xyridian. Tan pronto como Scotty abriera todas las puertas del Deck 6 y en lo que Jim discutía con Sarek, su padre y con Chris Pike, había tenido suficiente tiempo para llegar al Transportador, descender a Xyridian y dos naves después, tomar un crucero comercial en la siguiente Base Estelar, directo a Vulcano II.

Para ese instante, su baja ya estaba en el escritorio de Pike, Barnett, Komaack y Nogura y siendo Nogura-sama el Embajador directo de Terra para con Vulcano, la firma de autorización para su baja había sido hecha efectiva de inmediato, que Nogura jamás olvidaría los muertos en la Farragut ni la trampa del Kobayashi Maru, ni al responsable directo de toda aquella catástrofe, James T. Kirk.

Chris no pudo hacer nada. Xham Phlox, de Denóbula, había sido reasignado como Comandante Científico del Enterprise y dado el pasado de su ilustrísimo abuelo, quien sirviera en la Enterprise XV1000, bajo el mando del entonces muy joven capitán Archer, Jim no había podido objetar. De paso, Xham no era Spock y su abierta simpatía se ganó a la tripulación en segundos, McCoy incluído.

No, Spock no tenía la menor oportunidad ni tampoco las ganas de hablar con Ji…James. Era culpa de ambos el que él estuviera ahí y no en el Puente de la Enterprise. El había asumido su parte. Su hijo nacería en el mundo en que debía y formaría parte del nuevo pueblo. Si el dolor por la pérdida mataba a Spock…eso sería después de que Sa-fu hubiera crecido y antes, no se permitiría sentir, pese a que su corazón vivía en una jaula de navajas, tangibles en cada respiro, en cada mirada, en cada gesto. Contuvo el llanto, de forma casi automática.

Surel llegó a la amplia sala, con una bandeja de té; lliquth rojo para T'Prrena y chai verde para Spock, quien tenía cierta debilidad para con el té de Terra. La romulana llevaba sus rizados cabellos en alto y los ojos verdes jugueteaban junto con su sonrisa; Spock pensó que era verdaderamente hermosa. E'kien era afortunado, así fuera de la casta más humilde.

-¡M'hai Maat! ¡Spooockie,Pichón de paloma! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tu polluelo? –Surel dejó la bandeja en la mesita y se arrodilló junto a Spock y con el mayor de los descaros, puso las manos en su vientre y recargó su cabeza en éste, desparramando sus rizos y haciendo reír a Spock siquiera un poco. T'Prren elevó una ceja y asintió, aprobando; Spock alzó la mano y acarició los rizos quemados de la joven; a través de la piel de su estirado vientre, Sa-fu la pateó en la mejilla y ella rió.

-En esta tarde hermosa y en compañía tan agradable, no podía estar mejor, Surel.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, coqueta.

-Tengo mis dudas, Spoockie. M'hai, le dijiste que hablara con Jim?

-Surel, preguntas lo obvio- respondió T'Prren

Spock miró hacia el desierto, sin responder. Surel, descaradamente, tomó sus muñecas, envueltas en la larga bata

-No recuerdo que nuestra raza sea de cobardes, pi'kan.

El joven suspiró, intentando forzar su control.

-…m'hai –murmuró Surel.

Y T'Prren entendió de inmediato y abandonando el tejido dijo

-Creo que hace falta un poco de leche de soya para nuestro té, Surel. Iré por ella.

Y salió con la dignidad de toda Madre de Clan, tan parecida a T'Pau y con esa seca ternura que la caracterizaba. Spock comprendió; él podría hablar con la romulana de lo que sentía…pero no si había una vulcana presente, quien no miraría con buenos ojos un despliegue de sus sentimientos. En realidad, T'Prren le habría gritado el equivalente de 'patrañas!' pero al retirarse, le daba al joven y abrumado híbrido una oportunidad de soltar un poco la carga que llevaba, en beneficio del pequeño que vivía dentro de él.

Tan pronto la sombra se perdió en el pasillo, Surel se prendió al cuello de Spock y éste se recargó en el hombro de la joven, cálido y tostado por el sol.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Por Surak, Spock! ¡Tienes que buscarlo! ¡Lo amas y estoy segura de que él te ama a ti! ¡Son t'hy'len y eso es un privilegio!

-Eso nunca fue real-la voz quebrada de él enfureció a la joven.

-Eres un maldito necio.

-Deja de maldecir y jurar, Surel.

-Nunca. Ni cuando estábamos en la escuela ni ahora. Y Sa-fu no se merece esto.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo sí me lo merecía?

El arranque de rencor no fue inesperado. Surel se permitió reir un poco, tomando el rostro de él en sus pequeñas manos.

-Tonto, tonto y celoso. Y orgulloso como todos los del S'Chn T'Gai Maat. No voy a decirte lo que debías haber hecho, porque al menos, yo también creo en kaiidth. Pero ¿Qué haras si los klingon atacan al Enterprise y él no _vuelve_ nunca, eh? ¿Qué haras si McCoy no logra curarlo en alguna expedición? O…

-¿O que haré si encuentra a alguien mejor? Eso ya lo hizo…

La ola de autocompasión amenazó con cubrirla también a ella. Surel sintió náuseas; T'Prren no lo habría soportado, con seguridad.

-Demonios, no te compares con Marlena!

-Y si no es ella, será otra y lo sabes, lo sabes bien.

-Entonces, concéntrate en ser más humano… pero búscalo! Te hace falta y Sa-fu lo necesitará también.

-Eso es falso.

-Pregunta a T'Pina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tu tristeza le afecta al bebé; que no puedes estar todo el tiempo llorando por dentro, Spock, que necesitas a alguien que te sostenga, que te bese, que te haga sentir amado y ése sólo puede ser Jim. Si vas a comportarte como humano, no seas terco ni orgulloso ¡Y no uses las leyes de los viejos como pretexto! –acarició sus largos cabellos –si de veras crees que no vale la pena, deja al menos de pensar en él.

Spock tomó aire.

-No he sido capaz.

Ella lo miró entonces y, sin decir palabra, se acercó a la pantalla del intercom, quitando la tecla de pausa. La sorpresa fue instantánea; Sa-fu lo pateó, dado que Spock soltó todo el aire, contrayendo las costillas y aplastando a su hijo con semejante reflejo.

Los ojos de Ji… –James, es James, James Tiberius- lo perforaron desde la plana superficie. Surel frunció el ceño.

-¡Capitán! ¿Me imagino que escuchó todo?

_Cabello rubio y nada peinado. Y la boca que conocía tan bien, repartida inumerables veces sobre su piel, ahora conteniendo el temblor. Y los ojos, laser-s perfectos atravesándolo desde millones de kilómetros de distancia, perforando aún su alma como si fuera el día aquel de la audiencia del Kobayashi Maru, cuando había visto su ira transformarse no en afecto sino en necesidad de su voz, de su ilogicidad, de su tacto y roce, de su saliva, de su presencia inundando su mente, de._

Surel se mantuvo seria

-Entonces, los dejaré conversar. Le recuerdo, capitán, en nombre de Nruu, que la ira de mi pueblo suele ser larga y efectiva, no quisiera hacerla patente de nuevo. Rom-halan…

_Ustedes dos, par de tarados, de veras me enfurecen. Espero que invocar el nombre del que ustedes conocieron como Nero, sirva de algo… carajo. Se aman, que no son capaces de verlo?_

Jim reconoció la imagen frente a él; el cabello largo y las particulares orejas de su especie, aunado al tono verde y la larga bata le daban de veras el aspecto de un elfo. Y al igual que uno, no podía ser más hermoso.

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿Están bien..tu y el… mi bebé?

Spock se permitió perderse en el azul frente a él.

Tal vez la propuesta de Surel no fuese tan ilógica, después de todo.

_Siento que me voy a Morir,_

_Contemplando la membrana Azul,_

_De tus ojos fulminando el Tiempo,_

_y el Espacio._

_Siento que me voy a hundir,_

_Que mis labios no funcionan más,_

_y que tus lágrimas de laser,_

_Desintegran mis palabras_

_Desintegran mi alma…_

-0-

_Como véis, Zoe era penas lo indicado. Escuchad la canción, mientras leéis, si es que os place. Veamos, es verdad que me he acercado mucho al universo vulcano, pero todo esta in Canon; Surel es una de las muchas inmigrantes romulanas, dado que las tres razas gatunas –vulcanos, romulanos y remanos- tienen el mismo origen. Por otro lado, sólo los vulcanos nobles llevan la T' en sus apellidos, el 'perteneciente al Clan' o Maat. Hablamos, según el Canon, de 56 o de 250 Clanes o Maats; cambia según el novelista de quien se trate. Surel algunas veces ha sido mencionada como la hermana menor de Saavik o como el ama de casa de la mansión de Sarek. T'Prrena y T'Pina son del Maat hermano al de T'Pau. Los vulcanos plebeyos tienen la misma oportunidad de educación y progreso que los nobles; no hay en si una diferencia de clases, sin embargo, los plebeyos son reconocidos por plegarse a las formas artísticas de la Pre Reforma, sin dejar de seguir los principios de Surak. Como su arte no siempre es reconocido, algunos eran muy pobres, pese a su prestigio; TaKlan, el tío de Spock y ne-kiné de Sarek, estaba entre estos pintores muy humildes, pero muy famosos fuera de su mundo natal. M´hai es madre de Clan. Pi'kan es algo así como 'chiquito', una forma de hablar con cariño a los niños, el equivalente a oeka en oankali. Rom-halan es el equivalente de ja né o 'nos vemos'. Y Jim y Spock, efectivamente, son unos tarados. _

_Namasté y gracias por leerme._

_FantasmaAlineal / _Kitsune_ Gin. _


	6. Chapter 6, Rojo

**Rojo**

-Dos shots de whisky antareano, por favor. Y una romulan ale…

Dharan estaba acostumbrado a ver de todo; junto con Ploek –su socio Ferenghi- el andoriano administraba el bar, en Risa, de una forma bastante más simpática que el enanito orejón y avariento. Sus antenas sondearon a la chica tras él; hermosa. Muy hermosa, pese a ser terrana.

-No vendemos cosas ilegales, Shu'un (preciosa, en andorian)

El golpe de un chip de diez mil creditos tintineó en el vaso de la propina. Dharan sonrió

-Claro que siempre atendemos espléndidamente a los clientes que son espléndidos, Nyota Uhura… qué haces por aquí de nuevo, teniente?

Nyota recargó un codo sobre la barra, inclinándose amenazadoramente.

-Te pagan por servir, Dharan. No por preguntar…

El se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Ella se fijó en el púrpura de sus ojos, el contraste de la boca increíblemente roja y el pálido azul de su piel. El alargó la mano y cubrió la de ella –de ese color de caramelo oscuro- la levantó y la besó despacio, como sabía que hacen los humanos para cortejar a una dama hermosa. La carcajada de Nyota fue sarcástica, dulce.

-Querida, querida teniente…-dijo el andoriano- me temo que tengo trabajo que hacer, pese a que me disgusta negarte la noche. Por otra parte, creo que deberías superar ya lo de tu exnovio vulcano, sabes?

Ella apartó la mano de él, con gracia y cerró los ojos por un momento.

_-Carajo, Nyota ¡Qué te pasa?__¡Cada shore leave te gastas un tubo entero de éstos!- McCoy, irritado, le señaló el tubo de condones en aerosol – Son diez aplicaciones, de menos y cinco, si no es humanoide! ¡Qué diablos está sucediendo! ¿Desarrollaste ninfomanía o algo así?_

_La mirada de ella fue patética, amarga, silenciosa. Más cargada de tristeza que de ira. _

_McCoy tragó saliva.__ Detestaba ver en ese estado a una mujer tan brillante y hermosa y habría hecho lo imposible por ayudarla, sabiendo de antemano que estaba fuera de sus manos._

_Para Nyota, p__erder a Spock había sido no sólo una tragedia, sino una renuncia a una parte de sí misma. Y le habría gustado odiar a Jim, en verdad. Pero no podía. A ninguno de los dos. _

_Y es que en principio, Nyota Uhura no creía en el odio; estaba desterrado de su vida a fuerzas, desde la revolución en la colonia Kenyata que la había visto nacer –en esa luna de Cisne 3, con una planice tan parecida al Ngorongoro, llena de __cebras de rayas azules y amarillas y de jirafas púrpuras y de leones con cabeza de tiburón, de un anaranjado centelleante, coronado todo por un sol rojorojorojo- que la dejara como princesa huérfana. _

_Y luego, el largo viaje a Terra, en las dos naves, una Remana, donde aprendiera por primera vez los secretos del ch'Rihan__su, y la otra Vulcana y su música en espirales w'l'qni. Su abuela –única y última sobreviviente de su Clan- en la Kenya verdadera, allá en Terra, la enseñó a reconocer los lenguajes de todos los animales. Y ella misma se obligó a conocer los de toda la galaxia. Pero, cuando dijo a la anciana Ushindi que se enrolaría en la Flota, la abuela bailó con los piés desnudos en la arena ardiendo_

_-¡Tus padres murieron en el espacio! ¿Vas a buscar la misma suerte?_

_La jovencita le señaló las aves y los leones y los suricatos y los demás animales; cada uno con su lengua y cada una, aprendida desde su rescate gracias a la anciana Ushindi__._

_Estudiar, hacerse de amigos y admiradores –entre profesores y alumnos-, enamorarse del único vulcano en la Academia, quedar asignada a la nave Insignia de la Flota, formar parte del equipo que había salvado a la Tierra…_

_Y luego, perder a Spock a partir de la mismísima pérdida de W'L'qn Hsu, mejor conocido como Vulcano, en una escalera de segundo a segundo, sin evitarlo, perdiendo terreno frente a ese tsunami emocional y físico que era Jim Kirk, maldito, más fuerte que ella y no menos inteligente ni menos hermoso…_

_Tsk._

_Nyota no podía odiar y en consecuencia, su desquite no vino en forma de renuncia a un puesto que había soñado ni tampoco devino en la inteligente resignación y dejar-pasar que todos creían, no._

_Su desquite vino en la destrucción paso a paso, de su propia fé en el amor y su promiscuidad aumentó a grados que tenían a McCoy en un estado de permanente alarma y a la anciana Ushindi en un mar de lágrimas, su amada nieta indiferente a ello._

_Y Jim y Spock, absolutamente ignorantes de todo, dado que Nyota había amenazado a McCoy y el resto, no sospechaba nada –bueno, quizá Frank Giotto, mejor conocido como Cupcake, quien la había descubierto pintarrajeada y maquillada como orionita en el mismísimo burdel donde trabajaban las cuatro gemelas de Gaila…_

Dharan comprendió de inmediato su error; sus antenas leyeron el desconcierto y la pena en la mezcla química de su amiga humana, sus hormonas, su sangre misma, todo gritaba el dolor y la pena de una abandonada más, sin importar su hermoso bagaje o su increíble inteligencia.

Rodeó la barra del bar y la abrazó, la belleza terrestre derritiéndose sobre el nativo de Andoria –brazos fuertes y azules, labios rojos sobre los suyos morenos- en un gesto absolutamente inútil, de consuelo.

_-__Aefvadh, au lagga'ju…_

Nyota se soltó de los brazos de Dharan; reconocería el ch'Rihansu incluso dormida.

'_Bienvenida seas, oh hermosa flor, ángel'_

La repetición de la frase la estremeció. Ningún idioma más odiado en toda la Federación; incluso los humildes remanos se obligaban a hablar en w'l'qni, antes que verse afrentados por el idioma de Nero.

-_i Au dfiv?_- respondió, sarcásticamente, al provocador. ¿Me conoces acaso?

-_Hnafirh'rau khia_…- la cortesía fue exquisita. Déjame mirarte, si soy digno…

Nyota esperaba encontrarse con un rostro tatuado o lleno de escarificaciones. O con un inmenso abrigo negro y largo de piel. O con un rostro vulcanoide y amenazante, lejos en todo a la elegancia de los vulcanos.

La alta figura frente a ella no era la de un romulano, sino la de un alien por demás extraño. Nyota recorrió su catálogo mental de lenguas y razas. Porque aquello que parecía una estrella de mar o una anémona con pies de dragón y dos metros y medio de altura, con brazos superiores como alas de ángel siniestro, brazos inferiores terminados en una mano de infinitos dedos, ausencia de rostro y contagiosa sonrisa, no podía ser más que un extranjero que tenía prohibido posarse en cualquier punto de la Federación o fuera de ésta, incluyendo el Imperio Klingon, la Zona Neutra o el Cuadrante Gamma.

El oankali –que no era otra cosa sino uno de estos inmensos y temibles ingenieros genéticos- soltó la carcajada y Dharan con él.

-¡Dahjyahjjas KaalNikanjLo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El oankali respondió en estándar.

-Lindo día para ti también, oeka –se inclinó garbosamente frente a Nyota- espero me disculpe la broma, teniente Uhura; no pude evitar la tentación de hablarle a la más distinguida experta en este lado del cuadrante, en un idioma que ella conoce muy bien.

Nyota abrió los ojos, más sorprendida que indignada. Su fama había llegado a más partes de las que ella quisiera. Y, sin embargo, no dominaba los intrincados silbos del oankali como para responderle al alien en su propio idioma y se refugió en el estándar.

-Señor, me imagino que sabe que su estancia es ilegal…

Dahjyahjjas soltó la carcajada y señaló el vaso de Uhura.

-Tan ilegal como su cerveza, señora mía ¿Me permite invitarla?

Nyota se volvió hacia Dharan.

-No sabía que estos eran tus amigos, querido…

-Son clientes de Ploek. Ya sabes, entre comerciantes se entienden –le guiñó un ojo.

Por un momento, Nyota sintió una ligera punzada de desilusión; el andoriano era fuerte y tenía una espalda preciosa y unas manos grandes y era capaz de hacerla llorar bajo él en la cama y no objetaría sus araños ni que ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos, murmurando en vulcano.

Había ido al bar de Ploek porque estaba más deprimida que de costumbre y con pocas ganas de promiscuidad: un cuerpo conocido y unos brazos amables como los de Dharan habrían estado perfectos esa noche de desolación –tendían a repetirse desde que Jim y Spock estaban en Tahal Sahayyuk, Vulcano II, formalizando su emv- pero su azulado amigo tenía trabajo.

Por otro lado, el oankali… era demasiado extraño para serle atractivo, pero si había algo de cierto en los rumores sobre ellos –seres hipersexuados que se atriaban y usaban unas feromonas fabulosamente adictivas- tal vez la noche pudiera ser interesante…

Dahjyahjjas se inclinó y tomó del brazo a Uhura, llevándola a un pequeño reservado, con su baja mesita y su cómodo sofá de media luna. Dharan apareció tras ellos; los shots de Antares, whisky para Nyota y agua pura para el oankali.

Uhura se bebió el suyo de un solo trago, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta, cerrando los ojos y aguantando la tos. Era como beber gasolina encendida. Dhajyahjjas soltó una risita y tomó la mano de ella. Uhura reaccionó al pinchazo; de uno de los finos dedos del oankali, había brotado un tentáculo diminuto, el cual se había clavado en el dorso de su mano. Trató de zafarse, inútilmente

-Ey, no sé que estés pensando, oankali, pero esto no es algo que se le hace a una dama

La expresión en el 'rostro' del alien pareció igualarse a la de Nyota.

-Sólo disfrutaba de tu whisky –otro tentáculo la señaló- tu sangre está llena no sólo de alcohol, sino de los químicos que segregas cuando pierdes inhibiciones y estás ligeramente…excitada –se señaló a si mismo- yo no puedo sentir esos efectos mas que a través de otro. Pero en manera alguna quise lastimarte.

Nyota soltó una risita ebria.

-Está bien. Está bien ¿Quieres que nos embriaguemos? Adelante. Esta noche no me importa nada y tal vez podamos divertirnos– descaradamente, ella alargó la mano entre las piernas de él… sólo para toparse con nada. La impresión la hizo retirar la mano y su cara de pánico provocó la risa del alien.

-Somos un tanto humanoides. Pero no como lo crees, querida. En todo caso, no estoy aquí en busca de placer sexual, aunque tu apetito es contagioso y tu piel es dulce y el sabor que hay entre tus piernas me es… increíblemente excitante…

La voz de Dahjyajjas había enronquecido y su 'rostro' estaba inclinado sobre el de ella, sus largos tentáculos-fideos, tan parecidos a los cabellos de un ángel en el viento, revueltos y acariciando los desnudos hombros de ella, plumaje gris sobre colinas de caramelo, colándose a la base de sus senos en roces cálidos y la lengua de él, acariciando su mejilla, provocativamente…

Nyota alcanzó a pensar que estaba verdaderamente ebria para que un ser tan increíblemente alienígena y monstruoso pudiera parecerle atractivo…

O eran las feromonas del oankali, casi tangibles en su perfume a incienso y miel, tan similar al de Spock y…

Uhura recuperó la conciencia en un instante. Ese no era el perfume del oankali. Éste había encontrado el recuerdo en sus neuronas y lo había reproducido fielmente, gota a gota y la había herido más profundamente con ello que con sus mortales aguijones.

Lo apartó de si, con un empujón.

Dahj ni siquiera se movió; su aliento se deslizó, río venenoso, en la boca de Nyota y sobre su rostro, besándola a continuación con cuidado –sus colmillos eran enormes y afilados y sus dos lenguas podían ser mortales- para uno de los de su especie, pero apasionadamente para la humana.

Uhura se olvidó del pinchazo, deshaciéndose en los brazos del oankali –luz de un rojo profundo tras sus ojos, contemplando millares de fotografías unidas, como una película, como negativos flotando revelador, a la roja luz del cuarto oscuro ¿Qué era aquello?

La respuesta le llegó a través del brazo que la sostenía por la nuca.

Tiempo.

Instantes de tiempo unidos como un filme, como los 24 cuadros por segundo necesarios al mínimo movimiento cinemático…

Se separó de él jadeante. Dahj no podía mirarla –no tenía ojos- pero la sentía con toda la piel, con sus tentáculos, con su brazo ooloi, hundido en su cuello como un vampiro hambriento

-Sé que no es esto lo que quieres, Nyota…

Y Dahj ejerció su magia y la hizo recordar cada instante en Cisne 3, jugando en la sabana; cada palabra aprendida con Ushindi Uhura; cada clase en la Academia; cada risa compartida con Gaila y las otras chicas; cada noche con Spock, sin resentir su pérdida…

En algún momento, su llanto empapó el suave pecho gris frente a ella y toda la amargura contenida y desquitada en orgasmos con desconocidos a lo largo de igual número de mundos, se convirtió en una ola atrapante y su gemido de dolor fue contenido apenas por la boca de Dahj.

El la dejó apartarse y acarició sus espléndidos cabellos negros, todo su cuerpo cubriéndola como un manto de suave color agrisado, manchado de pellas rojas

-Qué...qué fue eso?

Dhaj simplemente rebobinó la sucesión neural y encontró lo que Nyota preguntaba; la serie de fotografías. Su respuesta fue como al descuido.

-Oh. Eso. Es la Flecha de Tiempo, en esta Alternatividad…

Nyota se enderezó, mirandolo.

-No querrás decir…

El sonrió.

-Teniente…

-Nyota.

Otra sonrisa encantadora.

-Esta bien. Nyota; lo que viste fué la cadena de sucesos que está ocurriendo en esta Alternatividad Temporal.

-¿Puedes…? No es posible!

Dahj tomó su vaso y lo bebió de varios sorbos.

-Esa es la razón por la que nuestra raza tiene prohibida la entrada a la Federación y a toda la galaxia, en general.

Y era cierto. Los oankali dominaban la suficiente teconología como para acceder al control de la Flecha y podían mirar en el Árbol y podar o hacer crecer sus ramas. Sus conocimientos de física cuántica y Orden Complejo les daban las llaves del Caos mismo y la capacidad de controlarlo como si fuesen dioses. E intercambiaban genes de una rama a otra (oankali quiere decir 'el que comercia') con el ánimo de alterar esas realidades a su antojo. La Prohibición venía de su Primer Contacto con una nave federativa, en pleno ataque contra una klingon y otra romulana; Abheyaat simplemente les había descrito los resultados de la batalla. Y, cuando las principales razas se enteraron que los oankali no le darían la ventaja nadie y sí podrían en cambio, cambiar toda la realidad reinante, les prohibieron la entrada. Era un tanto ridículo cerrarle la puerta a quien tiene las llaves, pero los oankali aceptaron a condición de implantar observadores ocultos.

O no tanto, ya que Dahj bien podía haber tomado la forma de un romulano y había decidido presentarse bajo la suya original. Y no había cadete en la Academia que no supiera cuán peligrosos podían ser y lo importantes y valiosas que eran sus células, originales, sin mutación, un botín de precio increíble para los oankali.

Uhura plantó una mano en su hombro y lo miró al rostro y a ninguna parte. Era difícil saber a donde mirar si tu interlocutor no tiene cara u ojos. El sonrió de nuevo y besó su frente. Ella preguntó

-Entonces… puedes saber qué pasará?

-Técnicamente, sí. Aunque es ilegal.

Uhura se decidió. Lo que iba a hacer era un crimen y estaba prohibido y penado por ser abominable. Pero necesitaba saber.

-Oankali…

-Dahjyajjas. Ese es mi nombre

Uhura elevó una ceja

-Chka… - acarició sus cabellos-tentáculos-fideos, retándolo al hablarle en su idioma- si te dejo una sola de mis células, podrás revelarme los secretos de la Flecha?

La carcajada del oankali debe haberse escuchado hasta la órbita misma de Risa. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. No puedo hacer eso ni siquiera si te ofrecieras a ser mi atriada y mi amante esclava por siempre. Sólo nuestros mayores tienen acceso a la Flecha.

Uhura pensó rápidamente.

-Y si sólo quiero mirar el Árbol?

Dahj pareció pensarlo, revisando entre sus registros mentales toda la lectura que acababa de hacer de ella y llegando a una conclusion.

-Spock. Es por él, verdad?

Nyota no se tomó la molestia de afirmarlo. El oankali suspiró, acercándola más a sí, todo él acariciándola.

-Tu oferta es muy tentadora; tus genes son… un tesoro. Perderías uno de tus futuros y yo tendría el poder de hacer millares de copias tuyas, que no serían libres, con una sola célula tuya, Nyota –tomó aire- ¿Tanto lo amabas?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. Él sabía la respuesta de antemano.

Dejarla mirar las infinitas ramas del Árbol Cuántico implicaría que se enterase de muchas cosas; para empezar, de todas las vidas alternativas de ella y Spock. Nyota quería saber si, al menos en alguna parte, ellos terminaban juntos. Y tal vez, eso le diera un poco de paz. Y tal vez, eso detuviera su frenética y promiscua autodestrucción.

O tal vez no.

Dahj la alzó en brazos y la llevó consigo al piso superior, donde Dharan y Ploek tenían habitaciones.

A Nyota le sorprendió la austeridad; los muebles absolutamente blancos, parecían brotar de techo y piso, hasta que comprendió. Era una cámara biomecánica, adaptada de Lo o de alguna de las naves-seresvivientes de los oankali. Cuando Dahj la depositó suavemente sobre el sofá, éste se tintó de un rojo intenso y el miró, (los tentáculos de su cabeza se irguieron hacia ella y el sofá) lleno de curiosidad, hasta que el color se desvaneció enteramente.

-Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

Una risita de Dahj.

-Nada sexual, teniente. Estoy pensando si acepto tu proposición…

Por respuesta, Uhura se sacó del cabello una horquilla y la dobló. Y luego, presentó el dorso de su palma…y la rasguñó, haciéndose sangre de inmediato. Dahj extendió la punta de un tentáculo y cerró la herida, pese a su apetito insano del ADN contenido en una sola gota, capaz de recrear a Uhura completa. Se lamió los labios.

-No aún. No ahora, querida. Primero mirarás y luego, cuando me digas qué querías ver, entonces y sólo entonces, recibiré tu regalo- alzó su mano y la besó. Nyota se limitó a asentir.

Dahj hizo que de la pared brotara una pantalla. Había un número infinito al lado, desplegado en la parte baja, moviéndose rápidamente. A un toque de los dedos de Dahj, el número fue descendiendo en su velocidad de paso y lo que parecía una pantalla oscura comenzó a llenarse de imágenes.

-Sólo hay algo que no te mostraré, Nyota.

-Esta Alternatividad…

Dahj asintió.

-Lo lamento. Reglas son reglas. Y sin embargo, te aseguro que podrás sacar conclusiones…

Una imagen. Y otra. Y otra…

...

_-Surak? De qué hablas?_

_-Del creador de la lógica vulcana_

_-No existe en este lugar. Los w'l'qni matamos cuando nos place y los terranos y las otras razas nos pertenecen. Y yo soy uno de los principales guerreros, __Hgrtcha S'chn Xtmprsqzntwlbf T'gai Spock._

_-Tu nombre es el mismo._

_-¿El mismo de quien? No hay otro como yo, Dhajyajjas. Soy dueño de mil esclavos y el Terrano de Tarsus IV es mi predilecto…_

_(Alguien de entre las esposas del Líder Vulcano mató a Jim. fue T'Pring. El Maat T'Gai cayó en desgracia, cuando su heredero se suicidó, después de haber matado a todos los herederos nacidos de las 90 concubinas)_

-0-

_-No soy lo que dices, oankali. Soy un príncipe y no un guerrero._

_-Tu nombre es __Hgrtcha S'chn Xtmprsqzntwlbf T'gai Spock, de Ulkanshu?_

_-Soy él._

_-¿Y no es James Kirk tu pareja?_

_-¿Kirk? No conozco ese nombre. Mi esposa ulkahn es Te Pring. A ella me debo y pasaré mi vida con ella._

_(Un ataque inesperado del Imperio Terrestre atacó ShiKhar esa noche. Te Pring y Solkar, el hijo de Spock, murieron. El comandante de la nave del imperio era Jim Kirk)_

_-0-_

_-Entonces, Spock, te casarás con Uhura?_

_-Sí, capitán_

_-Y ¿Quieres que yo los case?_

_-Así es…_

_(Spock y Uhura partieron esa noche a Vulcano. Una nave klingon partió en dos al Enterprise, no sin cerciorarse de matar antes a Jim Kirk. Chekov fue el único sobreviviente, recuperado de ese ataque veinte años después, en una nave Remana. Dijo que Jim había permitido que los mataran. Dijo que había perdido todo)_

-0-

_-__Eres __Hgrtcha S'chn Xtmprsqzntwlbf T'gai Spock?_

_-No. Mi nombre es Salik._

_-Pero tu capitán es Jim Kirk, cierto?_

_-No es sólo mi capitán. Es mi dueño y soy su esclavo más fiel. Mataría por él._

_-¿Cuál es su nave? ¿El Enterprise?_

_-Estás equivocado, oankali. Nuestra nave es la Martin Luther King. Y Jim Kirk es hijo de Winona Kirk y Chris Pike, capitán de la Número Uno. Somos piratas._

_-¿Por qué no se llama Jim Pike?_

_-Porque es hijo de ella._

_-¿Cuál es tu profesión, Salik? ¿Científico?_

_-Fui ingeniero mientras estuve prisionero de los w'l'qni. Ahora, soy un rihansu libre. Mi trabajo era la prostitución, pero pertenezco a Jim…_

_(La T'Pau destruyó a la Luther King. Probó la supremacía del Conglomerado W'lq'n con ello. Salik fue atormentado hasta morir, después de que Kirk lo abandonara a su suerte)_

_-0-_

_-¿Capitán Spock?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Es Jim Kirk su primer oficial? ¿En la nave T'Pau?_

_-Asi es._

_-¿Cómo llegó a ese puesto?_

_-Hubo un intercambio escolar con los terranos. Los padres de Jim habían muerto. No hay muchos terranos en nuestro mundo, pero mi madre es humana y ella lo adoptó como ne-kiné, mi hermano. Nos casamos a los 16 años._

_(T'Pring se suicidó, después del rechazo de Spock. La culpa produjo en éste un bendii mortal, que contagió a Jim y éste terminó por enloquecer. Ambos murieron separados)_

_-0-_

_-Embajador Spock? del Maat T'Gai?_

_-Sí, soy yo, efectivamente._

_-Su esposa, Saavik-aam, ha dado a luz._

_-¿Que fué?_

_-Un niño._

_-Le llamaré Solkar._

_-Pensé que lo llamaría Jim._

_-¿Cómo James T. Kirk? No. Jim desapareció en el Nexus. Me abandonó._

_(En el universo original, Jim Kirk se quedó en el Nexus y murió solo. Spock se casó con Saavik y tuvo un hijo de ella, Solkar Tuvok, quien murió durante la guerra con Rómulo. Spock murió solo)_

_-0-_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Mandara ch'Rihan._

_-¿De quien es tu hijo?_

_-Su nombre es Nru_

_-Tu nombre no es rihansu. Y eres rubia y las rihan no lo son._

_-Nací remana._

_-y ¿Tu esposo?_

_-Nru me abandonó. A mí y al hijo de él que esperaba…por eso lo maté. Y me mataré yo misma._

_-¿Por qué te abandonó?_

_-No por que. Por quien. Una terrana. De la Flota, como un traidor; Nyota Uhura_

_-0-_

_-¿Cual es tu nombre?_

_-Nyota_

_-¿Y el de tu hermana?_

_-Mandara_

_-¿Por qué la asesinaste?_

_-Porque me quitó a mi esposo y era válido que la matara a ella y a su hijo, de acuerdo a la ley en Remus_

_-¿Quién era tu esposo? _

_-Nero._

_-0-_

_-¿Quién es tu esposa?_

_-Nyota. Nyota Uhura_

_-Ella es terrestre y tu, un rihansu._

_-Ella es hermosa. Es un ángel lleno de flores. Y me ama._

_-Y Mandara?_

_-No conozco ese nombre._

_-Era la madre de tu hijo._

_-Nunca supe de esa mujer; mi esposa es Nyota. Tenemos cinco hijos; ella es la mayor traductora de nuestras letras y saber al estándar. Ella domina todos nuestros hablares. Ella me ama y yo la amo. Ella lo es todo…_

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Nero. _

En este punto, Nyota trató de detener a Dahj. Si, había soñado con alguien de tez verdosa, de orejas en punta, de cejas elevadas y nariz fuerte. Y su mente, su razonamiento y lo que le quedaba de magia africana en el subconsciente, le dijo que ese alguien era vulcano.

Jamás pensó que podía tratarse de un nacido en Rómulo y que tendría las mismas características. Y a lo largo de miles de universos, comprobó que Spock y Jim no lograban quedarse juntos, pese a amarse desesperadamente. Y ella, por su parte, había perdido al que en definitva, era para ella. O no lo tendría en esta Alternatividad.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar que su pericia en rihan era infinitamente mayor al vulcano o al klingon o a cualquier otro idioma del carajo.

Nyota rompió en llanto.

Dahj ocultó la pantalla y la hizo beber agua, le alisó el cabello y le preguntó

-Aún estás dispuesta a darme ese ADN?

Llorando en silencio, ella alargó la muñeca y uno de los tentáculos formó una punta finísima, separando unas pocas células de piel, carne y sangre, un tesoro invaluable, ADN original, desarrollado por sí mismo, sin manipulación de ninguna especie. Dahj cerró la heridilla de inmediato y besó la sensible piel. Supiró

-Puedo…ver lo que habría pasado de no haber muerto… él?

Dhaj negó con la cabeza

-Te estás hiriendo a ti misma por lo que pudo haber sido ¿Te servirá de algo tener un 'hubiera' imposible en tu pasado? Tsk. No, Nyota

-Te daré un óvulo

Dahj tragó saliva. Un óvulo era medio hijo. Era millones de veces más valioso que una espiral de ADN. Y Uhura lo había dicho sin dudar. Cansinamente, Dahj manipuló la pantalla

_-Capitán Pike, nos saludan!_

_Todos en el puente del Enterprise se volvieron hacia la gigantesca pantalla_

_-Hola a todos… usted es el capitán?Yo soy Nero_

_-Me llamo Christopher Pike y en nombre de la Federación le exijo saber por qué atacó indiscriminadamente a nuestra Flota. Negociaremos con el Imperio y…_

_-Estamos separados del Imperio, Chris… al igual que el miembro vulcano de su tripulación… no es verdad, Spock?_

_El Enterprise saltó; era de esperarse, dado que la maquinaria estaba en mal estado, golpeada por los poderosos torpedos de la Narada. Eso hizo a Uhura y a los demás trastabillar un momento y Nyota no pudo evitar tropezarse y caer. Spock saltó hacia ella y Jim también y el sobresalto desvió la mirada del romulano hacia el grupo de tres que estaba detrás del capitán Pike. Pero su mirada fue sólo para Nyota_

_-Capitán Pike, abordará una lanzadera y vendrá a la Narada, para negociaciones. Traerá con usted a Spock y a la oficial que está junto a él. Es todo._

_(Uhura fue entregada como rehén. Nero no destruyó Vulcano. La Narada desapareció y jamás volvió a ser vista. Spock y Jim se quedaron juntos, al mando del Enterprise, después de que Jim logró salvar la interdicción del Consejo de la Academia. Y, en este universo, no murieron separados)_

Si Uhura había querido morirse, mirar eso sólo la hizo desearlo más.

_Suficiente._

Dhaj la tomó en brazos.

-No voy a permitir que recuerdes eso, Nyota. Tampoco te quitaré un óvulo. Lo olvidarás todo como si se tratase de una borrachera. No me recordarás y…

-Espera, Chka, por favor, espera…

-No. Te he revelado ya demasiado y va contra mis propias reglas.

Ella lo golpeó, herida de desesperación e histeria roja y el golpe abrió la sensible piel del labio del oankali

-¡Bastardo! si ustedes lo sabían por qué no hicieron nada! ¿Por qué?

Dhaj la sujetó de los brazos.

-Porque la elección es de ustedes, Nyota. Nosotros fuímos capaces de calcularlo y dirigirlo en otra Alternatividad. Y terminamos por vaciar la galaxia, por destruír toda la vida. No podemos equivocarnos esta vez ni todas las otras. Son ustedes quienes tienen que corregirlo.

-¿CÓMO? Si lo que dices es cierto si Spock y Jim y Nero y yo…

-Sabes que es verdad

-¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO!

Dahj asintió, con calma

-Pero tú estás viva, Nyota Uhura. Podrías hacer que las cosas cambiaran

-Y ¿Cómo carajos piensas que yo podría cambiar las cosas! ¡Acepté que Jim y Spock se quedaran juntos, jamás les he reprochado nada, nada! ¡Le di todo el apoyo a mi capitán y no solicité el traslado a otra nave, donde vivir no hubiese sido un infierno! ¡Cedí en todo! ¡Y te atreves a insinuarme que estoy viva? ¿Que no he hecho suficiente? ¡eso no bastó! Jim engañó a Spock y ahora él está solo, con su bebé, en Vulcano II y yo no tuve nada que ver en eso ni pude evitarlo!

-Eres su amiga

-Y eso que?

-No lo sé.

Nyota tomó a Dhaj de los cabellos, sabiendo que no eran tales y que su ira heriría al oankali más que sus golpes.

-¿NO LO SABES?

-Tú lo sabes. Nero se perdió en la discontinuidad creada por la materia roja. Pero no sabemos si murió…

Nyota lo soltó y se desvaneció en llanto. Apesadumbrado, Dahj la pinchó en el cuello y ella quedó inconsciente. Dahj reconstruyó los tentáculos dañados por el tirón de Nyota, la recostó en la cama e hizo que la habitación recuperase el aspecto de una de hotel normal. Nyota despertaría cruda y recordaría todo como un sueño. Si ese sueño le hacía mella, tal vez hablara con ese par de idiotas y los convenciera de quedarse juntos.

El fiuu de su intecomm lo alertó; la imagen en la pantalla era de otro oankali.

-Nikanj!

-Chka… la hiciste verlo?

Dahj asintió.

-Y… funcionará?

Dhaj suspiró antes de responder.

-Espero que sí, Nikanj. Pero si no funciona, en el siguiente branch, en la próxima Alternatividad, te juro que los mataré ¡Me tienen harto!

Nikanj elevó una ceja invisible y sonrió. La pantalla terminó por oscurecerse y sólo entonces, Dhaj notó el color de fondo en la Línea de Tiempo. De un rojo infinito y perfecto, al moverse más rápido que la luz, parecía brillar más ahora.

Eso lo alentó. Tal vez Uhura fuera capaz de cambiarlo todo. Y tal vez no. Sin saber qué esperar y temiendo todo, Dahj se sumió en un sueño inquieto, adoptando la forma de un cojín de tercipelo, tan rojo como el amanecer que se cernía sobre Risa.

La esperanza era una carga pesada de llevar, concluyó.

Una carga de color rojo.

_-0-_

_wrong  
wrong  
wrong  
wrong  
I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy  
I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique  
Wrong  
Wrong  
There's something wrong with me chemically  
Something wrong with me inherently  
The wrong mix in the wrong genes  
I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means  
It was the wrong plan  
In the wrong hands  
The wrong theory for the wrong man  
The wrong eyes on the wrong prize  
The wrong questions with the wrong replies  
Wrong  
Wrong  
I was marching to the wrong drum  
With the wrong scum  
Pissing out the wrong energy  
Using all the wrong lines  
And the wrong signs  
With the wrong intensity  
I was on the wrong page of the wrong book  
With the wrong rendition of the wrong look  
With the wrong moon, every wrong night  
With the wrong tune playing till it sounded right yeah  
Wrong  
Wrong  
(Too long)  
Wrong  
(Too long)  
I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy  
I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique  
Wrong_

_-0-_

_De Depeche Mode, la confirmación de que todo lo que hemos hecho, está equivocado. Sí, sólo mis oankali podían ayudarme. Disclaimer; la raza oankali NO ME PERTENECE ni estoy haciendo dinero con ella. Son creación original de la autora Octavia Butler, Premio Hugo. Para más información, podéis leer mi fic 'A imagen y Semejanza'. Sí, sé que manejo demasiados idiomas, pero después de todo, este trozo es sobre Uhura y ella es experta en ellos. Las menciones a los universos alternos van como sigue_

_1, fic 'Sviksu', de JAnon, trasliteración de la ópera 'Aída', PreReforma._

_2, Mirroverse, en una de sus versiones._

_3, STXI, canon alterado en el que Uhura y Spock se casan. Todos los fics S/U. Si, los detesto tanto como al ichiruki, por eso hice que acabaran mal._

_4, RiotPirateverse, creación de CollaneR.(8 fics)_

_5, fic 'Eye of the Storm', de LittlebirdTold, UA creado dentro de la singularidad expulsada por la Materia Roja. No termina mal, pero yo lo eché a perder._

_6, TOS. Sí, Jim y Spock no terminan juntos en la serie original ni en ninguna parte. Jim se pierde en el Nexus y Spock queda abandonado; Saavik se casa con él y de ahí nace Solkar, quien inició la Guerra Romulana. Cruelmente, la separación de ambos se debió a un recorte de presupuesto en una de las pelis y a la crisis de Lenny ('I am not Spock')_

_7, 8 y 9 menciones todas a "The Romulan Queen" de TheMalestorm. Es enormemente interesante pensar en Nero y Uhura juntos; muchas cosas se habrían resuelto. _

_Los links a todos estos fics están en mis favorites, en mi perfil. Son increíbles autoras y ya querría yo escribir así._

_El romulano o ch'Rihan'nsu ('Estos son los Elegidos') es tan hermoso como el vulcano mismo e igualmente difícil de aprender; las referencias están en el Rihan' & English Dictionary. Sí, sé que este trozo es muy pesado; releedlo, si es necesario. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, si las hay._

_Namasté_

_FA. _

_p.d. Un detalle; la abuela de Nyota se llama Ushindi, que significa 'victoria' en swahili… ése, es el significado de Nichelle y éste, es el nombre de la Uhura original, Nichelle Nichols. Gracias a SpirkTrekker42 por el detallazo. _


	7. Chapter 7, Negro

_NdA. Este fic debió haberse terminado hace mucho. Inconstante y a saltos, voy consiguiendo los finales de cada uno, honto oni sumimasen. Incluso por la lírica, pero ése era el fin de 'Siete'. Todos estos han sido errores humanos ¿Qué podría ser peor? El sacrificio de intentar componerlos. Porque una trayectoria en la Flecha del Tiempo, requiere de un golpe de inercia en contrario, en la misma medida y no siempre estamos dispuestos a realizarlo. _

_Escribir se hace con tinta negra, desde que pintábamos nuestras manos en Lascaux –las manos eran rojas, neh?- y la sangre misma, cuando escribimos con ella, se ennegrece al secarse. De modo que es lo escrito lo que deja huella y ese color, no podía ser otro que el negro. Música? Viena Teng, la fuerza de tu gravedad lo que me recuerda mi correcto lugar y destino, lo que me ata a ti, lo que me permite recuperar mi sentido. No más, pero no menos._

_Dedicado a todos quienes me leen y comentan; sin ustedes, cualquier cosa hecha en negro sobre blanco, sería una pura alucinación. _

_Namasté._

**Negro**

_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call_

_Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

_But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
On me_

_Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth_

_So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me_

_This the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before_

_Hey, love  
I am a constant satellite  
Of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
The law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me_

_on me…_

_Viena Teng. Gravity._

La mano se estampó sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Spock y asombrando a Jim. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ver actuar de esa forma a Uhura.

Ésta tomó aire, exasperada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a preguntar. Skonn se movió, en el regazo de su padre, profundamente dormido y el niño atrajo la atención de los tres, en un momento. Jim se inclinó sobre el pequeño y besó sus despeinados cabellos negros.

-¿Lo llevo a su camita?

Spock asintió, sin mirar a Jim, sin despegar la vista del niño. Al abrazar y tomar al pequeño, las manos de ambos se rozaron y cada uno percibió la desesperanza y el rencor del otro. Spock se alisó la amplia túnica y se acercó a Uhura, los pies descalzos.

-¿Dices que era un oankali, Nyota?

Ésta asintió, los labios apretados en una estrecha línea de angustia. Jim volvió y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, atento a la plática.

-Es una violación al Tratado.

-Lo sé- puntualizó ella- pero estaba ahí, tan campante.

-¿Cuántos Agentes Libres tiene permitidos Lo? –preguntó Jim.

-Uno por cada especie que compone la Federación, a excepción del caso de la colonia vulcana. Hay en este momento diez oankali, de los cuales, siete son ooloi.

-Pudo haber sido alguno de ellos.

-No recuerdo su nombre.

-¿Los conociste a todos?

Spock lo atravesó con la mirada.

_Sí, pedazo de idiota ilógico ¿Vas a empezar otra vez con tus absurdos celos? Los conocí porque son científicos, no porque me haya acostado con ellos…_

Jim no había sido agresivo y sin embargo, Spock se sintió acosado. Respondió de la forma más seca posible.

-Gracias al trabajo de los ooloi, Skonn pudo nacer, _capitán Kirk…_

El silencio amenazó con caer de nuevo, pesada losa de tritanio. Nyota sintió como si las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello, se le clavaran en el cráneo ¡Era tan molesto estar con aquellos dos!

Le había costado un trabajo ímprobo el lograr reunirlos y Bones había tenido que ayudarle; hacer que Spock y Jim hablaran era tarea de gitanos. Invocando la salud de Skonn y la necesidad de una familia sana, había logrado al menos sacar al par de mulas de su respectivo corral. Y no le faltaban ganas de cogerlos a palos.

-Miren, no me importan sus problemas. O no como lo creen. Lo que sí sé es que ese oankali me mostró todos los futuros posibles en los otros universos. Y todas esas veces, ustedes dos, par de asnos, terminaban mal. Eran errores minúsculos, no grandes cosas; lo interesante era que al terminar mal ustedes, nos jodían la vida a todos- rió, un tanto histérica ¡Si se imaginaran al menos una parte, una sola Alternatividad!

Un suspiro de Jim.

-¿Tienes alguna forma de probar esto, Nyota?

Ella lloró, de pura frustración. Tomó aire, controlándose y se encaró a Jim.

-Sí, capitán. Spock ¿Harías un meld conmigo?

Los dos se miraron, dudosos. Que Nyota solicitara un meld era como si pidiera que la desvistieran y mostraran en el Puente, frente a los klingon. Y debía haberlo pensado muy bien, antes de pedirlo.

Jim fue a la ventana y aspiró el aire fresco. La tormenta no tardaría en caer; el aire excesivamente cálido y cargado del perfume de svai lo abrumó. Olía a _él_, el hueco de su cuello, su piel… Jim se frotó el rostro, ponderando las palabras de Nyota. Sólo tenían que corregir aquel gigantesco y estúpido pleito.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían intentado?

Las mismas que fallaron, una y otra vez. Jim era terco y Spock, aún más; podían discutir por decir una 'A'

(Esa interjección no es correcta en su frase, capitán y ¿Por qué la dijo? Acaso no está de acuerdo conmigo?

¡Por Dios y un carajo, Spock! Sólo dije 'ah'! y punto!)

o porque Pike o los almirantes o la Flota o los tribbles o los klingon o los motores warp o la rotación de la Tierra o…

ad infinitum.

Y ya no lograban solucionar las cosas en la cama, como había sucedido muchas veces antes; la atracción entre ambos existía, era cierto, pero estaba contaminada de rencor desde lo de Marlena y Jim se sentía echado a un lado por Skonn, pese a quererlo más que a sí mismo.

De poder, Nyota les habría sacado los ojos…

El vulcano se adelantó y puso sus dedos en el rostro de ella, musitando la frase ritual

_Mi mente en tu mente_

_mis pensamientos en los tuyos…_

La inmersión fue rápida y Nyota no perdió tiempo, al guiarlo, entre paisajes de la sabana y el ruido de los tambores, hacia lo que le interesaba que viera. Spock miró una rama del Árbol Cuántico tras otra, calentadas por un infinito y rojo sol africano. Y la poda inevitable de cada una, marchitándose el crecimiento y las hojas, con cada error cometido por él y por Jim.

Y dos rostros muy raros. Uno, conocido, lleno de tatuajes y las cicatrices rituales y se estremeció ¿Qué hacía Nero ahí?

El rostro del oankali en cambio, le fue desconocido y sin embargo, los dos eran prueba clara de que Nyota no mentía, independientemente de las ramas vistas.

Cortó el contacto con un jadeo leve y Nyota se derrumbó, alcanzando a ser sostenida por Jim. No le fue fácil recuperar la conciencia.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Zafiros magníficos o láser hechos con ellos, iluminados desde adentro, capaces de atravesar cualquier coraza y destruír todo material, por duro que fuese…

Así eran los ojos de Jim y Spock no pudo evitar perderse en ellos ¡Lo que habría dado porque este Jim, infiel, mentiroso y malhumorado siempre, volviera a ser el atento compañero de vida, el amigo incondicional, el amante tierno y rudo a la vez, el todo de Spock!

El vulcano se rehizo en dos segundos.

-Sí, capitán. La transferencia emocional fue muy intensa ¿Estás bien, Nyota?

Uhura asintió, la faz compungida, los ojos aún cerrados, toda ella quebrada como muñeca de trapo, insólitamente frágil.

-¿Qué viste, Spock?

-Ella dice la verdad, capitán. Todo lo que el oankali le mostró parece tener coherencia, incluso la aparición de Nero…

Uhura comenzó a llorar y Jim puso cara de sospecha.

-¿Nero? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

La respuesta de Nyota salió en un hilo de voz.

-Él… habría sido alguien en mi vida –sonrió amargamente –ya no es importante ahora y en todo caso, lo que el oankali me enseñó fue más que obvio. Si ustedes dos cambian, en esta rama, el destino de todas las otras, cambiará.

-Pero… ¿por qué nosotros específicamente?

Spock fue quien respondió.

-Porque las otras crecieron naturalmente. Porque fue ésta la que se alteró, a partir de lo sucedido con la Kelvin…

Los tres quedaron en silencio un momento y luego, Jim volvió a preguntar, la curiosidad hirviendo dentro de él.

-No comprendo. Entonces ¿Qué habría pasado de no toparnos con la aparente tormenta eléctrica? El oankali no te lo mostró, Uhura?

Spock intervino.

-El 'hubiera' es irrelevante, capitán. _Kaiidth_…

Jim se mordió la lengua. Claro que sabía el significado implícito de 'lo que es, és' y no tenía necesidad de que ningún vulcano lo corrigiera. Uhura chasqueó la lengua, al percibir la tensión.

-Basta, Jim.

-No he dicho nada.

Ella lo miró, elevando una ceja sarcástica, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Lo pensaste. Y cada vez que piensas en tu rencor contra Spock por tiquismiquis, traes la idea a la realidad.

-Uhura, eso es charlatanería…

-Por favor, capitán- lo interrumpió Spock- como vulcano puedo hablar de la fuerza de la creencia y sé que en algunos casos, es peligrosa.

Jim se lamió los labios –maldito vicio, pensó Spock- y bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?

Uhura se encaró a los dos.

-Arreglen esto. Ya mismo. No me importa cómo ni lo que tengan que hacer o dejar de hacer. Sólo sé que si su relación o lo que sea que tengan, no se arregla, todo se irá al demonio y no puedo soportarlo más! –sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó el rostro, serenándose- Estaré con Skonn, capitán. Y sepan los dos esto; si no logran componerlo, solicitaré mi baja… ni siquiera un traslado de nave. Me iré de la Flota y espero no volver a saber de ustedes…

Uhura los dejó, yendo hacia la recámara. La casa , como todas las de Vulcano, no tenía una sola puerta y podían verla, sentada junto a la camita de Skonn. Simplemente, no soportaba un minuto más junto a ellos y ¿Quién podía culparla? Pensó Jim. Él mismo no se soportaba, cuando estaba con Spock. Al fin, Jim se dirigió a éste, quien servía té verde en dos largas tazas.

-¿Qué la tiene tan afectada? ¿Qué viste en el meld?

Spock dio un sorbo lento a su té y luego, endulzó mucho el de Jim, como a él le gustaba, tendiéndole la taza.

-Todo me indica que en las otras ramas y seguramente, en ésta tambien, el criminal Nero habría sido algo más para ella, capitán…

Jim soltó una risita sarcástica.

-¿Nero y Uhura? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Eso parece una manipulación de las que tanto les gusta hacer a las medusas esas!

Spock negó con la cabeza, ocultando su disgusto. Debían la existencia de su hijo a los oankali ¿Sería posible que Jim les tuviera rencor y celos por eso? Lo guardó como idea para meditar después y siguió hablando.

-En absoluto, capitán. En todas las Alternatividades, Nero y Uhura eran un ítem. Un oankali no puede crear un grado tal de ilusión en ella, sin correr el riesgo de lesionar severamente sus centros neurales; le mostró la verdad de las Alternatividades. Lo que afecta a Nyota es saber que fracasaron en encontrarse, incluso en ésta rama…

Jim frunció el ceño.

-Spock, acabas de decirme que el 'hubiera' no es relevante.

Spock se puso en pié, las manos en la espalda, tan erguido como siempre, la suave túnica cayendo de sus hombros hasta rozar sus pies desnudos contra el piso de arcilla. Jim pensó en un retrato de la Pre Reforma y la idea le abrumó; Spock era dolorosamente hermoso.

-Una conjetura, capitán, partiendo de la realidad, si me permite.

-Adelante.

-Ellos no se conocieron en esta rama.

-¿Y?

-Nero fue prisionero de los klingon durante veinte años, antes de escapar y recuperar la Narada. Y Rura Penthe es el único planeta del Imperio Klingon que las naves de la Federación asaltan con frecuencia, dado que es su planeta prisión y lo hacemos para liberar prisioneros de guerra. Si, hipotéticamente, Nero hubiera sido rescatado, habría sido llevado a Remus, dado que no tenemos relaciones con Rómulo y en Remus…

-Nuestros cadetes estudian romulano con los remanos…

-Precisamente. No habría sido imposible que Uhura conociera a Nero. Y tenga en cuenta que Nyota domina los cuatro dialectos del rihan'su.

-¿Cuál es la probabilidad?

Spock ni siquiera lo pensó.

-Un 72.49 por ciento, capitán.

-Muy alta.

-Así es.

-Pero… y el ataque a la Kelvin? ¿Y la venganza de Nero?

Spock lo pensó bien, antes de responder. Esos datos los conocía Pike y habían sido motivo de culpa para el almirante durante mucho tiempo.

-El Kelvin se envió a suplir al crucero Lancelot, capitán. El Lancelot sufrió una decristalización en sus depósitos de dilitio y hubo de ser trasladado por 48 horas antes, a la Base Estelar 6, en el borde del espacio klingon. El Kelvin recibió órdenes de tomar su lugar…

Jim cerró los ojos, aguantando la sorpresa. Cuarenta y ocho horas terranas eran unos pocos milisegundos de tiempo galáctico y por esos pocos instantes, el destino de todos había cambiado completamente.

Cuando la Narada surgiera de la singularidad, no habría hallado a nadie…excepto a los Kating'a, las Aves de Rapiña klingon y Nero habría sido su prisionero, de cualquier forma. George no habría muerto y Jim habría llegado a la Federación de la mano de su padre. Y Uhura siempre había querido estudiar idiomas; la Academia, la Federación y Remus eran un destino obvio para ella.

-Spock… quién dio las órdenes de patrullaje a la Kelvin?

El vulcano inclinó una ceja.

-No hay manera de que considere usted culpable a …

-Quiero saberlo.

-Jonathan Archer, capitán.

Jim respingó, recordando la lección de historia.

-Pero el almirante Archer…

-Sí, estaba en Vulcano. Quien tomó la responsabilidad fue su Primer Oficial.

Y entonces sí, Jim se sintió aplastado. Porque Archer estaba en Vulcano, en el funeral de T'Pol y su Oficial al mando había sido el recién ascendido Christopher Pike, quien llegara a capitán poco después de la ingrata muerte de George. Se levantó y fue a la ventana de nuevo, agitado, dando un par de vueltas y frotándose la manos en los jeans. Spock se contuvo a abrazarlo, notando la velocidad y lo abrumado de sus pensamientos. Al fin, Jim lo encaró.

-Pero… si Nyota ha perdido todo en esta rama ¿Cuál podría ser su interés?

Spock casi sonrió. Casi.

_Humano tonto_…

-La respuesta no puede ser más obvia, capitán. Al 'arreglar' esta Alternatividad, es de suponerse que la teniente enderezará las otras ramas. Y podrá ser feliz en ellas. Ésta ya no le es importante, pero Nyota es noble y no permitirá que nadie sufra si ella puede evitarlo. En eso, se parece a ti, Jim… -Jim tragó en seco, sintiendo la ternura del reproche y el tuteo. Spock siguió hablando- si nosotros 'arreglamos' esta rama, ella tiene mucho que ganar en las otras, nosotros incluídos.

No sólo sonaba absurdo; lo era. Totalmente. Jim tomó la mano de Spock y se topó sin resistencia.

-¿Cuántas veces lo hemos intentado?

Éste miró al piso y se zafó de la mano del otro.

-Diez ocasiones, para ser exactos, capitán…

Jim tuvo que reír ¡Vaya par de idiotas que eran! Asintió, despacio.

-Hazme un favor. Vamos a suponer que lo que dice Uhura es cierto, y que lo hace porque cree que puede ayudar y no porque un oankali se lo hizo creer así, que sabes muy bien que ellos son capaces de eso y mas ¿Por qué entonces 'esto' –se señaló a si mismo y luego al vulcano- no funciona?

Spock lo miró, perplejo.

-No logro ver hacia dónde…

-Vamos Spock! ¡No me digas que no lo comprendes! Si estamos 'destinados' a estar juntos ¿Por qué nunca lo conseguimos? ¿Por qué los Jim y Spock de las otras ramas tampoco lo han logrado? ¿Cuáles son los factores verdaderos, reales? Quiero que lo desmenuces como si fuese una ecuación y no un problema de emociones, sentimientos o hasta xenofobia…

Spock se dio el lujo de retardar su respuesta, dado que la conocía bien.

-Es una suma de detalles inanes e irrelevantes, capitán…

Jim casi saltó y la sonrisa deformó su rostro, los ojos brillantes.

-¡Precisamente! No me digas que no podemos superar eso ¡Por Dios, Spock, tenemos un hijo! ¿Sabes cómo detesto la idea de tenerlos separados de mí? Me odio por ello, no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufrí! Quiero que tenga lo que yo no tuve, una familia, un par de padres amorosos y no algo que sucede en cualquier vecindario de un planeta de quinta, en el borde de la galaxia!¡Somos mejores que eso!

-Skonn no está descuidado ni abandonado…

-¡A eso me refiero! ¿Crees que tú solo le bastas? El niño es tan humano como tu y como yo! Crees que puedes seguir ejerciendo un papel que le corresponde a dos personas? Un niño necesita amor y no un montón de pleitos absudos entre sus padres! Cuando nos demos cuenta, se habrá ido y será tarde ¡Y lo sé porque yo lo viví! Y ultimadamente, te amo, carajo! –reventó Jim al fin- No puedo pensar más que en ti, abandonado en este pedazo de sistema, en riesgo de ser atacados todo el tiempo y ¡Demonios!

Jim saltó, impetuoso como era y tomó el rostro de su ex Primer Oficial en sus manos, besándolo.

Spock le respondió a los dos segundos, abriendo los labios y dejándolo entrar, permtitiéndole tomarlo en brazos _T'hy'la, no te vayas jamás… no otra vez… _respirando aliviado, el aire entrando en sus pulmones con más dolor que alivio y con más alivio y ternura que lo mucho sufrido por la ausencia.

Jim lo abrazó estrechamente, notando su pancita bajo la túnica suelta, una marca pequeña de la estadía de Skonn en el cuerpo de Spock y puso la mano sobre ella, emocionado.

-Hey…parece que mi pequeño te dejó su huella, cierto? –y le hizo cosquillas. Spock enverdeció y tuvo que reír. No sabía que tenia cosquillas; Jim lo volvió a besar, compuertas abiertas de una presa y el agua inundando a torrentes el valle desértico en que se había convertido.

El temor quedó como sombra. Y si fracasamos, de nuevo? Y si mis mentiras y tu rencor y mi infidelidad y tu silencio y mi frivolidad y tus reproches y…

Spock se esforzó por borrar las contradicciones. Jim tenía razón; ellos dos eran mejores que eso. Y, si en cada universo había un Spock y un Jim, todos juntos merecían ser felices y no meramente, intentarlo. Se perdió en los brazos de Jim y en su boca y en el alivio de su cariño.

_Vu wadi se mos…_

_Es tu piel mi refugio  
_

-Digámosle a Nyota, vamos…- musitó Jim, en su oído.

Y, asombrosamente, la habitación estaba vacía.

¿En qué momento de la discusión Nyota había huído, tan en silencio que ninguno de los dos la percibiera?

Spock recorrió con su mirada la amplia sala, la camita, el ventanal…¿Dónde estaba Skonn? Sin darse cuenta, Jim entró

-Hey, Nyota, tenemos buenas no…

-Ella no está aquí, Jim. Ni tampoco sa-fu

Los dos saltaron, incrédulos, hacia la ventana.

Diminuta, diluyéndose en el horizonte como negra sombra de tinta china, la vieron correr, hacia el espaciopuerto. Y si, el manto que cubría sus hombros, era el de Skonn…

-0-

Sorpresa, histeria y un cúmulo de llamadas. El pequeño crucero espacial había partido de Vulcano II hacía apenas dos horas; no era para preocuparse demasiado, sólo tenía capacidad para dos warp. No, ninguno de los oficiales vulcanos había sospechado; después de todo, Nyota Uhura era la Teniente de Comunicaciones del Enterprise y si había dicho que su capitán la había comisionado para llevar a Skonn, ellos no tenían razón para dudar de ella.

En el fondo de su corazón, tenso entre la angustia y la duda, Spock no podía dejarse de preguntar el por qué, sabiendo la respuesta lógica; si ellos no lograban resolver por sí mismos sus problemas, uno más grande –perder a su pequeño- los uniría, por la fuerza.

Y Nyota los quería juntos, así tuviera que secuestrar a Skonn para conseguirlo.

Jim no cabía en si de ira y a la vez, comprendía las razones de su oficial. Uhura había logrado que se comunicaran, de una forma u otra.

Sulu extendió el PADD –tener estacionado al Enterprise en órbita no había sido tan mala idea, después de todo.

-Aquí tiene, capitán. El crucero se dirige a los restos de la singularidad del incidente Nero…

-¿Qué diablos va a hacer ahí?

Sulu no supo qué responder y Jim tomó acción inmediata.

-Derecho hacia allá, a warp 7 , timonel.

-Señor, superaremos el crucero con mucho.

-No como crees, Sulu. Si se acerca al borde, la singularidad la arrastrará antes de que lleguemos.

_Y con ella a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo y a nuestras esperanzas, por Dios Nyota ¿Qué te paso? ¿Con que te enloqueció ese oankali? ¿Qué ideas te metió en la cabeza, qué pretendes? ¿No ves que vamos a componerlo? ¿Por que tenias que echarlo todo a perder?_

-Sí, señor…

El Enterprise surgió a tiempo de que su rayo tractor contuviera al crucero, en el borde mismo de la disrupción espaciotemporal creada por la Materia Roja, tumba de Nero y de un montón de hechos pasados.

Scotty lo arrastró hasta el hangar 9 y Spock encontró dentro de él, seguro y abrigado, a un Skonn muy atareado en dibujar sobre un cuaderno viejo, hecho de papel, con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

-Sa-fu!

-Skonn!

Los dos casi cayeron sobre el pequeño y lo ahogaron en muestras de afecto.

-Uuuh ¡Papi! ¡Sa-meqh! Miren lo que me dejó Nyotoya!

Sobre los garabatos de Skonn, la nítida letra en elegantes espirogramas trastornó a ambos. Antes de intentar leer –que después de todo, sólo Spock podría leer aquello- Jim se comunicó con Scotty.

-¿Dónde está Uhura?

-No hay más señales de vida, capitán. Sólo estaba la señal del niño. Y falta el POD de emergencia en el crucero…

Jim tragó saliva y miró a Spock; éste aún leía la tinta negra, cuando el destello –visible incluso a través del casco- los distrajo; la singularidad acababa de tragarse algo, dejando sólo un resplandor y una huella de rayos gamma.

Spock extendió, con manos temblorosas, el pergamino...

_Nunca me fueron extraños. Y ahora, no los reconozco; no sé dónde quedó el sonriente y descarado chico granjero, que nunca se dejó vencer por nada y dónde desapareció mi mentor vulcano, tan inteligente y caballeroso._

_No sé dónde están ni tampoco, cuál es mi lugar ahora en el universo. Lo que he estudiado me enseñó que sólo dándolo todo, se puede enmendar un error; todo nuestro empeño, todo nuestro cariño._

_Les suplico que me disculpen si los asusté; jamás haría algo a alguien que sea suyo y Skonn es tan mío como de ustedes dos. _

_Si en todos los universos, hay un Jim para un Spock y ustedes dos lo están arruinando, en bien de los demás, compongan eso._

_Yo tengo que irme; él ya no está. Pero, tal vez aparezca, del otro lado de la singularidad._

_Y, si lo encuentro, tengan por seguro que no le permitiré destruír nada más; no era esa su misión ni es la de ustedes._

_Jamás olviden que los amo._

_N.U. _

No era la primera vez que a Spock le ocurría. Ni tampoco a Jim. Skonn alzó su carita hacia ellos, intrigado y los jaló de sus camisolas de comando.

-¿Papi? ¿Sa-meqh? ¿Están llorando?

El horizonte oscuro de la singularidad –de un negro profundo- sólo resaltó más la luz de las estrellas…

-0-

Epílogo

_-¿Crees que fue una buena idea?_

_Dahj bajó la mirada_

_-No lo sé, Nikanj, ni siquiera sé si está viva. No me atormentes más, te lo suplico…_

_Los tentáculos de Dahjyahjjas se derritieron sobre su 'rostro', deformándolo. Porque un oankali no puede llorar, no está hecho para eso._

_Nikanj se compadeció de él y formó un cono con los tentáculos-fideos de su cabeza, acariciando la de su hijo ooloi, intentando consolarlo._

_-Me gustaría que pensaras que ella lo logró, Dahj ¿Cómo vas con el aprendizaje?_

_Dahyahjjasj alzó la hoja de papel, llena de garabatos._

_-Escribir es horrendo, Ooan. Espero dominarlo en unos días más…_

_Nikanj asintió y lo dejó irse. Se aproximó a la terraza que dominaba el paisaje; el sol, sobre Lo, iba cayendo y quedando atrás, en la inmensa y neblinosa velocidad de la nave; el jardín dejaba caer sus sombras oscuras, densas como tinta, como noche negra, como recuerdo…_

-0-

_Bueno, al parecer esto es el final de siete. Si Uhura se perdió o no en la singularidad, habría que pensar en la pena de Dahj y el silencio de Nika; uno no le diría al otro la verdad. El incidente en la prisión klingon y el posible rescate de Nero están en las escenas cortadas y en la novela de Alan Dean Foster. La esperanza y desesperanza, en todos sus colores, apareció en este abanico. Debo muchísimo a mis fans y lectores, la capacidad de aclarar las cosas, usando negro. Ningún color se usó como se debe o se esperaba. Y les agradezco más de lo que imaginan, sus comentarios y lectura._

_Namasté._

_FA /KG._

_Tierra, octubre de 2010._


End file.
